Sunshine In The Forcast
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: From 'innocent' games to storms both natural and emotional, the Bladebreakers 'weather' it all. When feelings of friendship morph into something much deeper, things begin to get complicated for the boys. Luckily theres always a rainbow after the storm.
1. Bright Ideas

**A/N: So, I've decided to re-edit this story a bit. As well as a few other things, it should be much easier to read now. :) Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget, please R&R to lemme know watcha think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, just this idea/plot.**

* * *

"Man, it is WAY to hot!" Tyson whined from his spot on the couch. He was sprawled out on it with one hand over his face and the other dangling lifelessly over the edge. His feet were stretched out and laying in Kai's lap; which, to the others' deep shock, the captain let him keep there. Whether it was because he was to hot to complain or for some other reason was irrelevant.

It was the middle of summer and the city was plagued with the worst heat wave either of the Bladebreakers could remember. The heat was stifling and the air was so thick you could barely breathe. Looking out the window, everything looked like a surreal dream due to the heat waves rising from the ground and pavement, causing mirages and a hazy field of view.

Tyson had been complaining about the heat all morning and it was really starting to get to his friends. They knew how hot it was, they didn't need him reminding them every few minutes. But, they were all to hot and weary to tell him to shut up so they merely kept their mouths shut and put up with it.

Aside from Tyson, Max was visably uncomfortable too. There was a frown on the normally happy-go-lucky face and every so often he'd let out a sigh.

Rei was stretched out in an arm chair fanning himself with a simple, paper fan; and although he didn't say anything and his face looked emotionless, it was clear the heat was really bothering him as well.

Kai was the only one who almost appeared to be unaffected by the heat. Almost. But Max could tell it was bothering him too. He was reading a beyblade magazine he had in his lap, but his ever present frown was deeper than normal and Max noticed every now and then that he would lift his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Max glanced over at his best friend and noted the blunette's feet in their team Captain's lap. He stole a quick glance at Rei across the room, whose eyes were closed as he lay, and inwardly sighed. The heat could be easily dismissed if-

_"ACK! Stop it Max!"_

Max reverted his gaze from Rei and looked at a spot on the ceiling instead.

"Why don't we try and find something to do?" He said aloud.

"Like what?" Tyson asked moodily.

"I dunno." Max replied. "How about a water war?"

"We left our supersoakers at Kenny's remember? And he's still on vacation with his parents."

"Oh yea. Right. Hmm... how about soccer?"

Tyson groaned.

"It's way to hot!"

Max crossed his arms and placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"Um... well, we could always just take those big fans you have outside."

"Gramps sold them last year when he bought the air conditioner."

Max sighed deeply. The air conditioner had broken down earlier that day and Tyson's grandpa was gone for the weekend so he couldn't fix it.

"Well I give up." Max said sullenly. "I tried."

"Can't blame ya for tryin' Maxie." Tyson replied, attempting to sound a little cheerful.

There was a long silence as Max laid flat on the floor and continued to sift through and discard ideas in his head. Eventually he thought of something he figured just might work and sat up to look over at his best friend again.

"Hey Ty? Hiro is still here isn't he?"

"Yea, he doesn't leave until next week. Why?"

"What time do you think he'll be home?"

Tyson removed his arm from his face and looked at the clock on the wall. The time was eleven o'clock am. He looked over at Max and gave him a questioning look.

"He said he'd be back around lunch time. Why?"

"Well." Max said thoughtfully. "There's this place I know just outside of town. It's a really nice place and I think it would be a huge relief to just sweltering away here in this heat. I was thinking maybe Hiro could drive us."

Tyson laid his head back and replaced an arm over his face again.

"Sounds good. I'll ask him when he gets home."

* * *

Hiro had just come through the door when he was immediately ambushed.

"Hiro! We need your help man!"

"Yea! Can you do us a favour? Pleeeease?"

"Woah! Slow down roadrunners."

Hiro looked back and forth between his energetic little brother and his hyper-active blonde friend. His gaze then lifted to see an amused looking Rei just behind, and Kai looking as calm and emotionless as ever.

Hiro looked back to his brother and the blonde next to him.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Well, are you busy? Do you have anywhere else to go?" Tyson asked hopefully.

"Well, yea. After lunch." Hiro replied, raising an eyebrow at the two. "Why?"

Tyson's shoulders drooped.

"Oh. No cause, we were just wondering if you could take us somewhere."

Hiro looked at his brother's sullen face and laughed, then shook his head.

"Where do you want to go?"

Tyson and Max cheered.

"Alright!" Tyson said happily. He then turned to his best friend.

"Where is it Max?"

Max looked at Hiro.

"Do you know where the old turnpike site is?"

Hiro furrowed his brows.

"Yea. But why do you want to - Ohhh!" Hiro smiled. "OK, I know where you want to go."

Max smiled back.

"Good!"

"OK. Grab your stuff and lets go."

Max ran and threw some things into a big bag and Rei went into the kitchen and put some food into a picnic basket while Tyson and Kai waited with Hiro.

When everything was ready, everyone went out to Hiro's car, put their stuff in the trunk and got in.

* * *

Tyson sighed happily as the car was turned on and he was immediately hit with a blast of cold air.

"Ahhhhhh! The best thing ever invented was air conditioning!"

Hiro started his car and gave his brother an odd look as he pulled away from the dojo.

"Didn't grandpa buy an air conditioner last year?"

"Yea but it broke down this morning." Tyson whined.

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining Tyson. Will you ever grow up? I'll try and fix it when I get back from dropping you guys off."

Tyson grinned at his older brother.

"Really? Thanks bro!"

Hiro smiled and shook his head.

"Yea, yea. The things I do for you guys."

The others, save Kai laughed and each thanked Hiro graciously.

After a fifteen or twenty minute ride (neither of the boys were about to complain, because anything was better than being stuck in the heat at the dojo), Hiro finally turned off the main road into a small, thin tree covered road that lead into the forest.

"Wow..." Tyson admired in awe as he looked around at the scene outside the window.

Max grinned.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Ty." He said excitedly.

Soon the car arrived at a pair of old, rusted, ancient looking gates. Hiro stopped the car, got out and opened them, then got back in again to drive through. After a short drive, the the boys finally reached their destination and got out of the car.

"Wow...!" Tyson exclaimed again in awe.

Before them was a large body of sparkling, clean and clear water. There was lush, green vegetation all around them and a waterfall that poured into the body with a height of about ten to twelve feet. At the bottom of the body was a small stream that acted as an outlet, probably eventually leading to the ocean somewhere along the line.

Hiro leaned against his car with crossed arms and a smile.

"I thought you guys would like this. This was a good idea Max."

Max turned and grinned at the older Granger brother.

"Thanks Hiro! And thanks for the ride!"

Hiro nodded and stood up straight.

"No problem. I gotta go take care of a few things so I'll be back later this afternoon to pick you guys up. Just gimme a call if you wanna come home sooner."

Max nodded and was the only one to wave to Hiro as he drove away, seeing as the other three boys were still starring at the scene before them.

Once Hiro was gone, the boys finally snapped out of their awe-inspired trance. Tyson walked up to the water's edge and looked out over the water, then turned back to his friends with a grin.

"Good thinkin' Maxie! This place is way cool! Too bad you didn't think of it sooner."

Max smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry Ty. Anyway, even if I did, we wouldn't have had a ride."

Tyson thought about this for a moment.

"True. Good point." He then smirked and looked back at Max. "I don't know though if it's gonna be enough to cool me down. I am pretty hott after all."

Rei snorted in amusement and Kai raised an eyebrow. Max however simply placed a finger to his cheek.

"Really?" He asked thoughtfully. "Ya think so?"

Tyson's grin widened and he crossed his arms.

"Yea, I think so."

"Huh." Max replied. Then he shrugged. "Well then, I guess you won't mind if I do this."

Max reached out then and gave Tyson a push, causing him to loose his balance and topple over into the water with a huge splash.

When he came up for air, Tyson found his friends all laughing heartily.

The blunette looked at Max to see him clutching his stomach with laughter.

"You think that's funny do you?" He asked the blonde.

Max tried to stop laughing but only managed to dull it to a boyish giggle.

"A little, yea." He replied through his laughter.

Tyson waded over to the waters edge.

"Yea? Well ya wanna see something funnier?"

And before Max could respond or move, Tyson had grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him into the water too.

Max hit the water with a splash and immediately joined into Tyson's laughter when he blonde then nudged Tyson and gestured towards Kai. The duel-haired teen was standing in his usual position with crossed arms and closed eyes, only this time, there was an amused smirk on his face. Tyson winked at Max and as one, the two waded over to the edge of the water. Tyson grinned and held up his fingers. Max did his best to hold back a giggle as Tyson counted down.

"NOW!" Tyson yelled, and together him and Max grabbed Kai's arms and pulled him into the water with them.

Kai surfaced and glared ahead of him with a very unamused look. His cheek markings were smudged and running and his hair was drooping into his face. His expression was none to happy and he looked like he was ready to drown the blonde and buenette.

Instead of being intimidated however, the younger boys found this picture extremely amusing and immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

Rei, who was the only one still dry on land, was doubled over as tears of laughter sprung to his eyes.

The three boys in the water all looked at each other and grinned.

Max quietly waded over to the edge of the water a second time and leaned on his elbows to look up at the raven-haired boy.

"What do you think you're laughing at kitty cat?" He said playfully.

Rei straightened but before he could back away, the three boys in the water each grabbed an arm or leg and yanked him into the water with them.

When Rei resurfaced, just like when each of his friends had done so, everyone was laughing at him. Even, he was surprised to see, the usually stony-faced Kai.

Rei then looked towards Max.

"You know Maxie, you're the one who started all this." He said with a mischievous grin.

Max gulped and backed away but Rei advanced on him.

"I think it's time for some payback, whatta you guys think?"

Tyson and Kai looked at the blonde and grinned mischievously as well.

"I think you're right Rei." Kai agreed as him and Tyson advanced on the blonde too.

"Yea, this was all your idea Max." Tyson added.

Max waved his hands in front of him defensively and backed slowly away.

"Yea, but I got pulled in too!" He replied defensively.

"Yea, but like I said, you started it." Rei said with a grin.

Max gulped and jumped for the edge of the cliff but Tyson grabbed him from behind and held him tight. Rei and Kai then swam up to the two and began tickling the blonde mercilessly.

Max burst into laughter and tried to wriggle free of his friends' grasp.

"OK, OK! I give! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled you guys in!"

"Too late now Maxie!" Rei laughed. "Now you've gotta suffer the consequences!"

Max yelled out as the two older boys tickled his sides and feet.

Finally, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Max decided he needed to fend for himself. He kicked splashes at Kai, making him let go and back away, then took a mouthful of water and spit it over his shoulder at Tyson, making him release the blonde as well.

"Ugh! Max!" Tyson yelled through a laugh.

Max grinned, then tackled Rei. He put his hands on Rei's shoulders and dunked him underwater, then jumped over his head and swam past the three boys to the other side.

"Ha! You can't keep me down!" Max yelled triumphantly.

Tyson splashed water over his face and laughed again.

"Man, and they say blondes are dumb." He said playfully. Max grinned.

"Yea, well, I'm not your average blonde!" He said happily.

"That's for sure!" Kai said with a smirk. Max laughed and sent a tidal wave at him, making their team captain laugh as he covered his face.

Max waded back over to his friends, then looked at Rei and saw him smiling at him. His eyes locked with the White Tiger's and he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Eventually Rei laughed and sent a spash at him.

"This really was a good idea Max." He said with a smile. Max returned Rei's smile.

"Thanks Rei. I'm glad you guys like it."

Kai then cleared his throat.

"I think we should get out of these clothes and let them dry before Hiro comes back." He said, wading over to the water's edge again.

"That's a good idea." Rei agreed with a smile.

Tyson and Max simply followed as their teammates waded to the edge and stripped down to their boxers.

Once they were more comfortable and had their clothes spread out in the sun, the four friends once more plunged back into the cool water, this time more willingly.

* * *

After hours in the water, the sun finally dipped down in the sky and painted a deep, orange and red flush across the horizon. The bladers then decided to give in to their stomachs and got out of the water to eat the contents of the picnic basket Rei had packed. It was still hott, but the lowered sun decreased the temperature considerably so it was at least bearable.

"Hey Max?" Tyson questioned as he paused in his eating.

"Yea Ty?" Max replied, uncapping his bottle of iced tea.

"I've been thinking about something lately, don't know why but I have... Do you ever miss America?"

Max's hand froze half way to his mouth. After a few seconds of no movement, he finally lowered the bottle again and looked down at it. It took him a while, but eventually he answer Tyson without looking at him.

"Sometimes, yea. But then I think about how I'd feel if I left here, and, well... I don't think I'd be able to do that." Max finally looked up at Tyson and smiled. "Not now."

Next to him, Rei choked on his drink and had to resort to a fit of coughing.

Max looked over at him and frowned, patting his back as he waited for Rei to stop coughing.

"Are you OK Rei?" He asked in concern.

Rei nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yea, I'm fine..." He replied hoarsely. "Went down the wrong way."

Max laughed.

"Geeze Rei, it's not goin' anywhere. Take your time, you don't wanna be like Tyson here."

"Hey!" Tyson protested. Max laughed and Rei looked between the two, then gave a half-hearted smile before continuing eating again.

Max sighed, knowing Rei was hiding something, but he continued eating anyway, forcing smiles at all the jokes and comments Tyson made thereafter.


	2. Innocent Games

**A/N: So, here's the next one. Not much to say except; please R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

At around sunset, Hiro came back to get the four boys. By then their clothes had dried and they were more than ready to go home.

Once home, the bladers piled back into Tyson's living room and gave a sigh as the cool air of the air conditioner hit them. Tyson opened a window and called to his older brother as he pulled out of the driveway yet again.

"Thanks Hiro!" He yelled happily.

Hiro smiled at his brother and gave him a small wave before driving away.

Tyson climbed back into the window and shut it again, then joined Kai on the couch.

"So, now whatta we do?" He asked anyone in general. Rei laughed as he replied.

"Tyson, we just got home."

"Yea but, now I'm bored." The blunette stated simply.

Max, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, starred at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, the blonde's face lit up.

"Let's play truth or dare!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yea!" Tyson agreed with a huge grin. Max sat up on his knees and waved his hands before him enthusiastically.

"No, no, no! Let's play; Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise To Repeat, Or House On Fire!"

Tyson jumped up from the couch and clenched his fists excitedly.

"Yea! I haven't played that in a LONG time! Let's play!"

Tyson plopped down next to Max on the floor and Kai starred at them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kai said emotionlessly. "How old are you guys?"

"Aw c'mon Kai!" Max said with a grin. "It won't be any fun watching. And it won't be much fun with only three people either."

Tyson reached up and pinched Kai's cheek playfully.

"Yea, c'mon you old sourpuss! It's only a bit of fun. You need as much of that as you can get!"

Kai swatted Tyson's hand away and rolled his eyes, but Max could see the slightest smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he lowered himself into the circle.

Rei starred at the three for a moment, then lowered himself to the floor too.

"I know what Truth or Dare is..." He said uncertainly. "But I've never heard of the rest of it before."

Max grinned wide.

"Oh man! You're totally missing out! OK, first off, Double dare is pretty much self-explanatory; you just either pick a really big dare, like one twice as big as a normal one, or you pick one with two parts or sides. For promise to repeat, you have to copy or repeat whatever you're told. And house on fire... actually, we'll let you know about that one when we get to it."

Rei starred at the blonde for a minute, then smiled and nodded.

"OK, I got it. Let's play."

Max grinned again and looked around the circle.

"OK, who's first?"

"Well, it was your idea." Tyson said. "So you go first Max."

Max's grin widened mischievously.

"OK. Tyson; truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or house on fire?"

Tyson placed a finger to his cheek thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..." He pondered aloud.

_"OK, let's see... besides me, Max is the master at this game, so I gotta be careful..."_ After a few moments, he sighed._ "OK, so.. It's the wimpy way out, but I can't take any chances with Max."_

"Truth." Tyson finally said, a little shamefully.

Max laughed.

"You wimp!" He teased playfully. Tyson grinned.

"Yea, yea, I know! Just get on with it!"

Max grinned and shook his head.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you picked, there's no easy way out!" Max's grin widened so much his face threatened to crack. "Who do you think is the sexiest guy you know? And I mean actually personally know, like a friend or something. And you yourself don't count."

Tyson gaped at Max as a brilliant flush spread across his cheeks.

"Wh- wh- what?" He stuttered. Max bit his cheek to hold back a laugh.

"You don't have to answer Ty." He replied innocently. "All you gotta do is get out of the circle."

Tyson snorted indignantly.

"I don't think so Maxie! Tyson Granger doesn't give up that easily!"

Max's grin returned.

"Glad to hear Tyson! So, tell us! Who do you think is the sexiest guy you know?"

Tyson looked up at the ceiling to avoid looking at either of his friends. The corners of his lips moved a little as he mumbled something, but the word, or words, were inaudible.

"What was that Ty?" Max asked, playfully cupping a hand over his ear. "Didn't catch that."

Tyson's face heated up again.

"I _said_..."

Tyson looked away from his three friends and there was a very long pause before he whispered a name just loud enough for them to barely hear.

"Kai..."

Max, feeling a little guilty, smiled at the blunette.

"OK Ty, your turn."

Tyson sighed heavily and turned towards Rei, trying his best to ignore the absolutely shell-shocked expression on Kai's face from beside him.

"Rei. Truth, dare, blah, blah, blah. Pick one."

Rei didn't have to think about his choice and immediately answered.

"Truth."

Tyson grinned wide, his previous embarrassment gone.

"Do you have, or have you ever had, a crush on a close friend."

Rei's face heated up nearly as bad as Tyson's and he looked down at his hands. There was a long silence as his friends all starred at him in anticipation. Eventually, Rei sighed and answered.

"Yes." He said quietly.

Just then Max let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and his heart skipped a beat.

Tyson beamed.

"Oooo! Who?" He asked interestedly.

Max found himself watching Rei intently and leaning forward slightly in anticipation, waiting impatiently.

Rei looked up at the blunette and smiled mischievously.

"That wasn't part of the question." He answered. Tyson snapped his fingers.

"Darn!" He replied. "Shoulda asked; 'if so who'! Oh well. Your turn Rei."

Rei laughed and looked at Max.

"Max."

Max grinned wide.

"Double Dare!" He said confidently.

Tyson booed him.

"That's wimpier then us picking truth!" He said pointedly.

Max starred at him in confusion.

"Huh? How's that?" He questioned.

"Cause Rei's an amateur! You know it wouldn't be as good as me or Kai picking something."

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"An amateur huh?" He replied, ruffling at the comment. "OK Tyson, let's see how amateur I am."

Rei turned back to Max and eyed him intently.

"If you have a crush Max, draw that person and then either give the picture to them, if they're nearby somewhere, or send it to them in an email. You have to write on the picture, or draw something on it, that tells them you like them."

Max's eyes widened in horror. He starred at Rei for a few minutes, then turned an angry glare on Tyson and threw a couch cushion at him.

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you?" He said a little angrily.

Tyson dodged the projectile, then shrugged innocently.

"Hey, I didn't know he would actually pick something kinda good."

Max crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a few moments, then sighed and stood up, stalking off to his room. When he came back out, he had a notebook and a pencil in his hand. Plopping back down in his seat, he pulled his knees to his chest as he drew his picture, not allowing anyone to see it.

Tyson starred at Max in awe as he drew.

"You're actually gonna do it?" He asked in amazement, a new respect forming for the blonde.

Max chewed his cheek and shifted nervously as he continued to draw.

"I'm not the master of this game for nothing Tyson." He replied, attempting a weak smile, but his voice cracked nervously as he spoke.

The others watched Max draw for a few minutes and finally the blonde's hand stopped moving.

"Finally!" Tyson said with a sigh. Then he grinned and leaned towards the blonde. "Well, let's see!"

But instead of showing them, Max held the picture to his chest with a frown.

"I don't have to show you guys." He replied, looking up at the blunette. Tyson pouted.

"Aw, c'mon Maxie! You're about to show your crush! What's it matter if we see it?"

Max frowned.

"Showing you guys wasn't part of the dare. And besides..."

Max pulled the picture away a little and looked down at it, then ripped the page out.

"My crush isn't going to see it either. I'm out."

Max went to crumple the picture but Rei's hand on his stopped him.

"C'mon Maxie, the game wouldn't be as fun without you." He said with a smile, looking a little guilty. "Besides, like you said, you don't have to show us. Do you have their email?"

Max starred at Rei for a moment, then nodded.

"Well then, why don't you just go ahead and send it to them? Maybe it'll be worth it."

Max frowned, but with a heavy sigh, he stood up and made his way to his room.

With guilty looks all around, his three friends followed after him.

Max entered his room and turned on his computer. His friends watched as he opened the top of the scanner next to it and put his drawing face down inside. Once the computer was on and everything set up, the blonde scanned the drawing onto the computer and attached it as a file to an email. He clicked on a name in his quick list and typed a quick message, then moved the pointer of the mouse to hover over the send button.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He muttered with a frown. So, with another heavy sigh, Max clicked on the button and starred, a little forlorn, at the words that appeared on the screen.

_Your message has been sent!_

Max stood up from his chair and looked at his friends. He starred at them for a moment, creating a thick tension in the room, and then laughed nervously.

"What'd I tell ya! There's no dare I wouldn't do!"

Tyson grinned, greatly relieved by the smile on Max's face.

"Hey, you came pretty close! If Rei hadn't stopped you, you'd be out!"

Max's smile slipped a little.

"Yea, but I still did it didn't I?" He replied softly, pointedly avoiding Rei's gaze.

Rei sighed quietly and forced a smile, feeling incredibly guilty.

"That's right Max, you did."

Max looked at Rei, then beamed.

"So! That means I'm still in the game! And Tyson, you're goin' down!"

Tyson grinned again.

"Bring it on blondie!" He said confidently. And together, the two practically raced back to the living room.

* * *

Once Kai and Rei had joined the other two again, Max starred at Tyson with an evil grin. Rei and Kai held back laughs, knowing the blunette was in trouble.

"Alright!" Max announced loudly. "Payback time!"

Tyson braced himself for Max's second attack. He'd already used his truth, so he didn't have any easy options left - not that his first had been overly easy!

"Kai!"

Tyson started in surprise.

"Kai?" The younger blunette questioned in confusion. Even Rei and Kai looked a little surprised.

"That's right!" The blonde said confidently. "Kai."

Kai regained his composure and starred back at Max.

"Dare." He replied bravely.

"Oooooo! That wasn't too smart Kai." Tyson said, shaking his head solemnly.

"Nope." Max replied. "But, it was just what I was hoping for!"

Max stood up then and darted out of the room. When he came back, he was carrying something in his hand.

"Open your mouth Tyson." Max said.

Tyson blinked at him confusedly.

"Huh..?"

"Open your mouth." Max repeated. "And stick out your tongue."

Tyson gave him an odd look before doing as he was told.

Max lifted the item in his hand and the others could now see that it was a can of whipped cream. He swirled a big pile of it on Tyson's tongue and stood back triumphantly.

"Don't eat it." He commanded with a huge grin. Then he turned to his team Captain. "Kai, eat the whipped cream!"

Tyson's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Max and Kai.

Kai starred at Max's grinning face with an emotionless expression. Beside him, Rei was fighting to keep back a laugh.

Max placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, go on. It's probably not gonna be there much longer, this is Tyson we're talking about."

Kai looked at Tyson and starred at him for a moment. The younger blunette had to force himself not to swallow. He felt like an idiot with his tongue stuck out piled with whipped cream, waiting for Kai to lick it off. He might as well just go ahead and eat it himself!

But just when everyone thought for sure their team captain was out, Kai leaned over and licked off the top of the whipped cream pile.

Tyson's eyes widened as big as saucers and a deep flush appeared on his face.

Kai then started at the tip of Tyson's tongue and licked all the way to the back of the fluffy white pile, scooping the fluffy treat into his own mouth. The feel of his Captain's tongue gliding against his own made Tyson shiver and his entire body heated up in a scarlet flush.

Kai leaned back again and licked a puff of cream from his lips.

Rei was smiling wide and Max had a huge grin on his face. Tyson however looked like he was going to keel over.

"You can close your mouth now Tyson." Max teased in amusement. Tyson's mouth snapped shut and the others could practically see the heatwaves radiating off of him. His eyes were still wide as he starred at the floor ahead of him.

Max laughed lightly and looked back at Kai.

"Wow Kai, looks like I didn't give you enough credit. Your turn."

Kai, ignoring Tyson's flush looked at Rei.

"Rei." He said simply.

Rei thought for a moment.

"Hmmm... I wanna know what that house on fire thing is, so I pick that."

"It's not a big deal." Kai said boredly. "So there's a house on fire and there are three people stuck inside. You only have time to save one, throw one out the window and leave one behind. I'll give you three names and you have to pick what happens to which ones."

Rei blanched.

"That's so... cruel."

Max gave him a tender smile.

"It's just a game Rei. Remember, for the sake of a few words, you get to stay in the game."

Rei smiled back.

"Yea, I guess." He then looked back at Kai. "OK Kai, go for it."

Kai thought for a moment. He looked around the room and debated on throwing his, Max's and Tyson's names in but figured that would be just way too cruel. He thought for another moment, then finally decided on a set of names.

"OK. In the house you have Me, Mariah and Max. What are you gonna do?"

Rei swallowed hard and chewed his cheek thoughtfully. He starred at a random spot on the floor as he thought. It was a simple question, but the answer wasn't quite as simple - even if it wasn't real.

Max starred at Rei without a blink. Kai was his best friend and Mariah... well... she was his old teammate, his girl.. his future wife most likely. Rei loved her. So of course he wouldn't leave her behind. That left Max.

The blonde swallowed hard, as his breathing refused to cooperate, and forced himself to force air back into his lungs.

"Like Max said Rei, it's just a game." Kai said after a while. "And don't pick us because we're in the room. Be honest."

Rei nodded and gave a heavy sigh, then looked up, careful to avoid everyone's gaze.

"OK. I'd probably leave you behind, Kai." He said with a smirk at the boy. "Your ego's too big to let you die in something as simple as a house fire."

Kai snickered and Rei continued, looking down again.

"And, as horrible as I feel for even thinking it... I think I'd have to.. um... throw Mariah out the window..."

Max's mouth dropped open and his heart stopped.

_"Throw Mariah out the window?"_ He thought incredulously. _"Then that means... he picked me!... He actually picked me! I was the most important out of..."_

Max shook his head.

_"No Max."_ He thought firmly. _"It's just a game. He just picked me cause I'm in the room and Kai won't take it personally, that's all. If Mariah had been here it would have been different..."_

Max tried to convince himself of this, but he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face.

Rei turned to his blunette friend.

"Tyson." He said with a smile.

Tyson, well over his previous embarrassment, grinned anew.

"Bring it on kitty!" He teased playfully.

Rei laughed

"Well, pick something first!"

"Oh yea." Tyson replied a little sheepishly. "OK, double dare!"

Rei smiled.

"OK Tyson, this one should be easy enough."

Rei got up and went to the kitchen. The others all waited in silence as they listened to the numerous sounds coming from the area.

When Rei finally came back, he sat down five bowls in front of him, then took his bandanna from around his head and leaned over to tie it around Tyson's eyes.

"OK Tyson, since you love food so much, this should be easy. I'm gonna give you five things and you have to eat them without question, without comment, and without making any facial expressions."

Tyson grinned.

"Well that'll be easy!"

Rei laughed.

"I'm not done yet! You picked double dare remember? Every time I give you something, you have to tell us a secret - or something we don't know about you - afterward, that might surprise us. It doesn't have to be really embarrassing or anything, the food is cruel enough..."

Rei paused to laugh, then cleared his throat and continued.

"But it still has to be something. So, do you wanna do it?"

Tyson swallowed hard and paused for a minute, then nodded.

"Yea! I'll do it!"

Rei laughed again and Tyson heard the tinkling of metal against glass, then Max and Kai groaning in disgust.

"Ugh! What_ is_ that?" Max asked in a muffled voice. It sounded like he was covering his mouth.

"You don't need to know." Rei replied with a chuckle. "Open up Tyson."

Tyson, for the first time in his life, reluctantly opened his mouth. He smelled the stuff before he tasted it and that alone nearly made him gag. But he forced himself to keep a straight face and swallow the stuff as quick as he could.

_"Yuck..."_ Tyson thought, feeling his stomach do a queasy little flip. "OK, lets see... when I was a kid, I thought a stork used to deliver babies to parents."

There was a pause of silence for a minute before Tyson heard Max's voice.

"Tyson, everybody thought that."

Tyson continued.

"Yea, but I used to think that if I was bad, he would come back and turn me back into a baby and take me away again."

The three bladers laughed at this and Tyson smiled a little.

"OK Tyson, next one." Rei said with a laugh.

Tyson opened his mouth again and this time, whatever Rei shoveled into his mouth was extremely hot.

"_Ahhhhh.. hottttt!"_ Tyson hissed in his head, forcing himself to swallow the food. He kept his expression straight but he felt like his mouth was a flame and found it difficult to utter his next words.

"Sometimes... when I'm alone, or nervous, or scarred..." He paused to swallow again, trying to force some water back into his mouth. "I sing the bazooka bubble-gum song, cause it makes me laugh."

"The... what?" Kai asked, sounding a little amused.

"The.. OK, this is seriously burning my mouth! Go look it up on the net!"

Max laughed.

"I know what it is!" He said cheerfully. Then he started to sing. "My mom, she gave me a dollar, she told me to buy a collar, but I didn't buy no collar, instead I bought some; Bubble gum! Bazooka, zooka bubble gum!"

Kai and Rei burst into laughter and Tyson blushed a little.

"Oh man Tyson! I cannot picture you singing that!" Rei spat through laughter.

"Do you do the dance too Tyson?" Kai asked, also laughing hysterically.

Obviously Max had shown them the dance too. Of course he did the dance! It wouldn't be nearly as fun without the dance! But of course, the others didn't need to know that. Tyson snorted indignantly.

"Yea, yea, OK! Next!" He replied.

The next one Rei shoveled into Tyson's mouth was the most sickening thing he'd ever tasted.

Tyson's mouth twitched unpleasantly as he forced himself to keep a straight face. He gaged a little but eventually forced himself to swallow.

_"Ugh!"_ He thought in disgust, feeling more than a little queasy now. _"If the other two are worse than that, I think I'll be done this game a lot quicker then I'd hoped!"_

Tyson heard Rei laugh, obviously enjoying the torture, before the blunette proceeded to tell them another 'secret'. After two more mysterious spoonful's of Rei's concoctions, which evidently _were_ worse than the previous three, Tyson eventually finished his dare and the blindfold was removed.

Rei congratulated him and patted him on the back.

"You're a brave man Tyson!" He said with a grin, then rewarded him with a huge glass of juice.

Tyson chugged back the contents of the glass greedily and laughed.

"Man, I will never doubt you again Rei! You are definitely a pro T or D player!"

Rei smiled and scooted back to his seat.

"That's right Tyson. I hope you know never to underestimate me again."

"Never." Tyson replied with a grin.

Once Tyson had settled down and gotten the horrid tastes out of his mouth - at least to the point where they were bearable - he turned to Max.

"Pick one Max!"

"Mmmm... truth."

Tyson grinned.

"Tell us, in detail, your favorite thing about your crush."

Max was silent for a moment, then smiled slightly.

"Wow, that's a hard one." He said fondly. After another long pause, he spoke again.

"OK, well I wouldn't really be able to pick one thing, but here's one of my favorites."

Max smiled again as he starred thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"My crush has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. They're the strangest color, but that only makes me love them more. No matter what mood this person is in, those eyes never lose their beauty. Happiness makes them sparkle, sadness makes them shine, curiosity makes them innocent, worry and concern makes them look vulnerable and anger - though I've only seen them like that a handful of times - makes them darker and more daring.

My crush's eyes are the most expressive eyes I've ever seen and no matter what my mood, or how much I might try to ignore or avoid those eyes, I always seem to fall into them and it's always so hard to get back out. Those eyes are the last thing I want to see before I go to sleep and the first things I wish I could see when I wake up... but I've only had that privilege a handful of times."

Max paused again, then opened his mouth to add more but laughed instead.

"_Anyway!_ Is that enough to satisfy you Tyson?" He asked with a laugh. Tyson starred at the blonde for a minute before eventually blinking and smiling at him.

"Yea, that's enough Maxie. Your turn."

Max looked around the circle and his eyes fell on Rei. Tyson had just picked him and he'd already picked Kai. He could pick Kai again, but that wouldn't be fair, or much fun. So, Rei was really the only option.

"Rei." He said with a smile.

Rei starred at Max for a moment, and just like earlier that day, their eyes locked on each other.

Max swallowed hard and blinked a few times, trying desperately to tear his gaze from Rei's. But no matter how hard he tried, blue eyes couldn't tear away from golden, and he couldn't keep his eyes closed to block the golden sphere's out.

Eventually Rei smiled.

"Double Dare."

Max blinked at him for a minute, then his words finally set in and the blonde grinned.

"Oh man! You're so gonna regret that one!"

Rei laughed.

"Well, I guess I deserve payback don't I?"

Something clicked in Max's head as he remembered Rei's dare against him earlier.

"That's right!" Max accused. "You do! Oh, this has gotta be good! Hm... let's see."

Max placed a thoughtful finger to his cheek as he thought. Eventually he grinned again.

"OK! I got one! Call your crush and tell them you like them. If they say they don't like you back pretend to cry - or really cry - and tell them you can't live without them. If they tell you they like you back, tell them how long you've liked them and ask them out."

Rei starred at Max for a long time and eventually he swallowed and looked away. He starred at the floor ahead, a very popular observation that night, and stayed still for a few moments. Eventually he placed his hands on the side of him and Max grinned, thinking he was going to get up. But instead of standing, Rei merely scooted backwards.

Max's mouth dropped open a little.

"You're giving up?" He asked incredulously. Rei simply nodded.

"I can't do that." He said with a frown. "I guess I'm just not as brave as you guys are."

Max starred at Rei in slight shock. His dare wasn't really that bad was it? Surely no worse than Rei's had been for him. Max knew he shouldn't feel bad, after all, the object of the game was to give the other players something so bad or embarrassing they'd back out, and he'd succeeded in taking out one player. But still, he couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.

"Well, Rei's out." Tyson said indifferently. "Next in the circle goes again. Kai, your turn."

Kai looked at the blonde before him.

"Max."

Max, still a little shocked, shook his head slightly.

"Dare."

Kai, seemingly having been waiting to use it on someone, immediately responded.

"Kiss everyone in this room."


	3. T or D part 2

**A/N: I apologize if anyone feels that the Bladebreakers are a little OOC, I really am trying my best to keep them as in character as possible, but with some things, there's just no way of knowing what they'd really say or do. Anyway, Please, if you like this story, R&R - no matter what you think. I'd really appreciate it. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. But anything that happens in this story is my own idea and I hope you like it. :)**

**PS: I know the whole 'Truth or Dare' thing has been done soooo many times, especially with Beyblade, but I'm hoping mine is original because I haven't read any like it so far sooo.. yea. :P Again, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Max starred at Kai blankly. After a long time, he spoke again.

"Wow Kai... Gotta admit, I didn't expect something like that from you."

Max sat up on his knees and looked around at his three friends. OK, so it wasn't that bad. Why had Kai used something like that on him? He should have known that Max would have no problem with a few little kisses. He had never had any problem with affection.

Max grinned and crawled over to Tyson. Tyson scrunched up his nose as he starred back at Max.

"I love you Maxie, but I don't love you that much."

Max laughed.

"Too bad Ty, I'm not ready to loose just yet!"

And before Tyson could move, Max grabbed his face and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

When the blonde pulled away, Tyson lifted his arm to his face and wiped his lips.

"Congratulations Max, you're officially better at this game than I am." He said playfully, making a face.

Max grinned and crawled over to Rei, and suddenly he lost all his gusto.

_"Oh God!"_ He thought as a crimson blush crossed his cheeks. _"I can't kiss Rei! What if he doesn't want me to kiss him? What if he's repulsed? What if it makes our friendship all weird or something?... I can't kiss Rei!"_

But as Rei starred back at Max, his golden eyes fixed on ocean-blue ones, Max's traitorous heart began to pound furiously against his chest, as if it would rather be with the White Tiger instead of him.

_"But I want to..."_ The blonde thought sullenly.

Eventually, Max took a deep breath and gave Rei a forced, lopsided smile.

"Um... Sorry Rei.." He said a little nervously. "But.. a dare's a dare, right...?"

Rei starred at Max for a few moments, then smiled.

"That's right Max, a dare's a dare. And you've got a reputation to protect."

Max gave a nervous laugh, then swallowed hard. Slowly, he leaned into Rei, eyes never leaving his, and after a suicide attempt on his heart's behalf, their lips finally met. Max stayed still for a few seconds, his lips merely brushing Rei's, then a wave of courage washed over him and he pressed his lips firmly against the White Tiger's.

_"Mmmm..."_ Max thought happily. _"This is so bittersweet... I've wanted this for so long... but it sucks that it's only cause of some stupid dare."_

Max sighed lightly and moved to pull away but Rei's lips wouldn't let him go. Bright blue eyes widened and Rei starred back at him through slightly glossy eyes. Max knew those eyes; shining... they were Rei's sad eyes. Why? Why was Rei sad? It must be because he didn't want Max to kiss him. He felt bad. Why though? He'd said himself that it was only a dare.

Suddenly Max's heart dropped into his stomach. Rei was actually going out with Mariah and he felt bad for kissing someone else - for cheating on her... but then, why had Rei responded to his kiss?

Max's eyes lidded sadly. His head hurt, he was confused. It didn't make sense, any of it.

Just then Max realized his lips were still against Rei's and he quickly pulled away. He looked at Rei and bit his lip, starring again into his glossy eyes. And for the first time, it was easy to look away.

Finally turning to Kai, not wanting the heartbreak Rei's eyes were giving him any longer, he crawled over to his team Captain, not really into the game anymore, and leaned into him on his hands and knees.

Kai starred back at Max as he moved in, and just before their lips brushed, Kai turned his head, causing Max to kiss his cheek instead.

Max sat back on his knees with a pout.

"Hey! That's not fair Kai! If you dare me to do something, you have to let me do it!"

Kai looked back at the blonde and smirked.

"I did." He replied. "All I said was that you had to kiss everyone in the room, I didn't say where. You could have kissed our hands and it would have counted."

Max's mouth dropped open as he starred back at Kai. Suddenly Tyson broke out into a fit of laughter and even fell back on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Oh! That is so.. good!" He yelled through raucous laughter. "Oh man! You should see your face Max!"

Max closed his mouth and swallowed, then cast an involuntary glance at Rei. To Max's relief, Rei shrugged and gave him a smile. Well, that was good. At least Rei wasn't mad at him, right?

The blonde sighed with relief and he too began to laugh. He then crawled back over to his spot and looked at Tyson.

"Laugh all you want now Tyson, cause you won't be laughing in a minute. It's my turn again now remember?"

Tyson stopped laughing and looked at the blonde to see him smirking. The blunette gulped.

"What will it be Tyson?"

Tyson straightened and his grin reformed on his face.

"Promise to repeat!"

Max laughed.

"I told you Tyson, there's no easy way out!"

That said, the blonde crawled over to Tyson and whispered in his ear. Tyson's eyes steadily grew wider and wider at the story-length repetition Max seemed to be reciting for him.

When he was finally finished, Max sat back on his knees with a grin.

"You're joking right?" Tyson said, staring back at Max incredulously.

Max sat back in his spot and shook his head solemnly. Tyson chewed his cheek for a minute, then let out a heavy sigh.

"OK..." He said, sitting up straight again. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tyson closed his mouth again and frowned. He starred ahead of him for a minute, then sighed again and scooted backwards. "I can't do it. I'm out."

Rei seemed greatly amused by this and even Kai smirked at the blunette.

"Oh come on Tyson!" Kai coaxed teasingly. "I've seen you do things that would make a rat blush for the sake of a dare, and you can't even repeat a few measly words?"

Tyson glared at him.

"Yea well, I'll bet my bitbeast that you wouldn't be able to say it either!"

Kai snickered.

"Excuses, excuses."

Tyson scowled at his team Captain and turned fully around to glare at him.

"Yea? Well-"

"OK!" Max interrupted loudly, preventing the oncoming fight. "I'm the next in the circle so I go again."

"Double Dare." Kai said confidently.

Max once again placed a thoughtful finger to his cheek.

"Hmm... I think I'm actually starting to run out of ideas..."

"What?" Tyson asked, feigning shock. "The T or D master can't think of a dare?"

Max grinned.

"Hey, I said I was running out of ideas, not I could think of anything." He replied, then he thought of something. "And speaking of which, here's the dare; Kai, you have to go on the BBA forums and write a detailed description of your crush, who it is and why you like them."

Without hesitation, Kai stood up and headed upstairs. The other three boys looked at each other, then scrambled up after their Captain.

* * *

When everyone was settled into Kai's room, the crimson-eyed blader sat down at his computer and set it up, logging into the BBA forums when it was finished. He brought up the page for a new post and began his entry.

After a while, Kai seemed to be finally finished. He posted the entry and leaned back in the seat as Max leaned over his shoulder and read the entry aloud.

"I, Kai Hiwatari, have what you foolish people call; 'a crush'. This person is the strangest, most annoying, most irritating person I've ever met - but still, you can't choose who you like can you? Apparently not, because here I am; Captain of the Bladebreakers, former leader of the Blade Sharks and also former member of the Blitzkrieg boys; crushing on some extremely weird, maddeningly idiotic... and most completely captivating person I've ever met.

'Who?' do you ask is this mysterious person? Well, this person is one of the few people in my life whom I can call a friend. I spend just about every day with them, and this person has made more of a difference in my life than anyone else ever has. No one has ever gotten as close to me, or made me feel as self-conscious and insecure as this person seems to do every day - and I doubt anyone else ever will. This person has eyes as deep and unpredictable as the sea and I constantly find myself getting lost in them. This person has something naturally that a lot of people pay to get, and has a hunger that will NEVER be satisfied - and I mean that more than literally.

I can't give just one reason why I like this person, but I suppose I can list a few. Aside from the eyes, there's the personality. Happy-go-lucky. All. The. Time. Yes, it irritates me out of my mind - but I can't help but envy this trait. I've never met anyone quite like this person. Always positive, always there to help and comfort, always willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt... but best of all, always willing to forgive - no matter what. I think that's my favorite quality, because I am constantly in need of forgiveness.

As much as this person annoys me, as much as they get under my skin and drive me crazy, and as much as I would just love to smack that ever-present grin off that bright face sometimes... I can't help but feel the way I do. And the truth is; I really do care, a lot, about ... my crush.

Note; You all better have your laughs and fun now, because by morning, this post will be long gone. Kai."

Max leaned back from the screen and simply starred at it for a moment. He then shook his head.

"You're so out!" He said, feeling slightly confused.

"How's that?" Kai asked smugly.

"Cause! You didn't do what I told you to!"

Rei then spoke up, sounding greatly amused.

"Actually Max, he did exactly what you told him to. He gave a detailed description of his crush, why he liked them, and technically, who that person was. You didn't ask him to name the person."

Max gaped at Rei, then turned and gaped at the screen. After a few minutes, he rubbed his hands over his face and finally laughed.

"Man! You're one cheeky guy Kai! I'm gonna have to be more specific with my dares!"

Kai smirked, then stood up and walked out of his room, followed closely by Max and Rei.

Tyson stood still for a few minutes, starring blankly at the computer screen, his mind in utter turmoil. Eventually however, he shook his head and left Kai's room, re-joining his teammates then in the living room.

* * *

Once back in the living room again, Kai was sitting on the floor with crossed arms and legs and a smirk on his face. His teammates sat back down too and Max couldn't hold back a grin.

"You know Kai, you're just full of surprises tonight. I never you were so cheeky... or sentimental."

The Captain then scowled at Max and the blonde could see a slight pink tinge form on the dual-haired boy's cheeks.

"Whatever." He replied moodily. Then he smirked again. "There's soon going to be a new T or D master very soon."

Max laughed.

"In your dreams Hiwatari!" He replied playfully. "Do your worst."

Kai uncrossed his arms and starred smugly at the blonde before him.

"Take your pick, Maxie."

Max considered his options. He didn't really have much choice; he'd already chosen truth, dare and double dare.

"OK, house on fire."

Kai actually laughed a little.

"OK, in the house-"

But Kai's sentence was cut off as the house was suddenly plunged into darkness.


	4. Easily Forgotten

**A/N: Hopefully you guys like this one. I'm sorry it's kinda short, but it's a little longer than the last one :) lol. The next one is longer, promise. Again, please let me know what you think, good or bad. I'd really appreciate it! Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, blah, blah, blah. Plot is my own, R&R, etc. Enjoy**!

* * *

"Uh... what just happened?" Tyson asked in confusion.

Just then a loud bang was heard over head.

"That sounded like thunder." Rei said thoughtfully. And his ponderings were rewarded with another loud clap.

The four boys got up and walked over to the window. Looking out into the near-darkness, they watched as heavy wisps of steam rose from the hot ground as the rain pelted down on it and cooled it off. It created a hazy field of view like earlier that morning, and all four boys had to agree that it was an intriguing sight to behold.

"That looks so awesome!" Max said excitedly.

"Yea, I've never seen anything like that before!" Tyson agreed with a grin.

"Me either." Rei added with a smile. "It kinda looks like a dream the way everything's all hazy."

Kai said nothing but there was a shadow of a smile on his face as he watched the scene before him.

After watching the rain for a while, Tyson turned around and looked over his dark living room.

"Well, there's no point in continuing the game in the dark." He said thoughtfully. "Guess we'll have to wait until next time to find out who the real T or D master is."

"In which case will be me." Kai said smugly, but there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Max laughed.

"Like I said earlier; in your dreams."

Just then Tyson's stomach growled.

"Man am I ever hungry." He complained, hand to his stomach.

"When are you not?" Max teased.

"Um... never." Tyson replied with a grin.

"Well, why don't we all get something to eat and just hang out for a while." Rei said.

The others agreed and Tyson stalked off into the darkness to find a flashlight.

After several bumps and loud, angry exclamations from Tyson, the blunette finally found what he was looking for and made his way back to his friends. Together, the four made their way to the kitchen, grabbed a quick snack and headed back to the living room once again.

The four friends sat in front of the window and simply talked and laughed while they ate and watched the heavy storm brewing outside. Suddenly Mother nature decided to show off a bit and Tyson quickly found himself on the floor.

"Geeze Tyson, what was that all about?" Max asked, helping his friend up from the floor.

Tyson jumped again as another huge flash of lightning accompanied the thunder.

"Man, I hate lightning." He replied with a frown. Max smiled.

"Why? It's so cool."

Tyson snorted.

"Excuse me Mister Fearless, but I'm still human."

Max laughed.

"I'm not fearless Ty, I'm afraid of things just like everyone else. I'm just saying; lightning is nothing to be afraid of. I'm not downing you for not liking it, you can't help that, all I'm saying is, there's no need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Tyson mumbled, crossing his arms. "I just don't like it."

"Well, you know, lightning never strikes the same place twice." Max said reassuringly.

"Thanks Max." Tyson said sarcastically. "That really helps."

Max smiled again and shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Ty, I thought it would."

"Well, it's late." Kai said, looking at the clock on the wall as another strike of lightning lit the room. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning."

Tyson's eyes widened.

"You can sleep in this?" He asked wide-eyed.

Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yea Tyson, I can. Unlike you, I'm not afraid of a few flashy lights and a little percussion."

Tyson opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it right after. He hadn't thought of it like that. That's really all it was right? Just some flashes and drum-like sounds. Nothing to be afraid of.

Tyson shook his head and looked back to his Captain.

"OK, well, goodnight Kai."

Kai actually gave him a small smile, barely visible in the near-darkness.

"Goodnight Tyson." He said kindly. "Night guys." He added to Max and Rei, receiving the same gesture in return. And with that, the dual-haired blader made his way to his room, surprisingly without difficulty, regardless of his limited field of view.

Tyson looked back out the window again and this time didn't jump as another flash lit the room. This made him smile.

"Well whatta ya know." He whispered to himself.

"What's that Ty?" Max asked, looking over at his best friend.

Tyson shook his head.

"Nothing Maxie, just thinking."

Max and Rei exchanged knowing smiles before looking back out the window again.

After a while, Tyson yawned.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack too. I've had enough excitement for one night."

"OK Ty. Night." Max said.

"Good night Tyson." Rei added.

"Night guys." Tyson replied, then made his way to his room as well.

There seemed to be more flashes than ever as Tyson headed to his room, and as Max and Rei watched him, making sure he didn't kill himself on the way there, it looked like Tyson was dancing in a strobe light, and the two just had to laugh.

* * *

Tyson walked down the hall to his room slowly. There were no windows at all along there and so the hall was almost completely black. He remembered a time when the long hallway hadn't been there, back before Gramps had the extra piece built on to accommodate the extra guests. But it was all different now. All Tyson could make out were black silhouettes, so this and his familiarity with the house would have to be enough to get him to his room - seeing as he'd left the flashlight in the living room.

A tawny hand reached for a doorknob, but glancing around the hall, stormy blue eyes fell on the outline of Kai's door, making the blunette pause.

"Hmm..." He pondered aloud.

Tyson stayed still for a moment, then walked over to the door and knocked lightly.

At first there was no answer so he knocked again, and the second time he received a response.

"Come in." Kai's voice answered, sounding very sleepy.

Tyson opened the door and walked in, stopping once he was inside. Kai's computer was still on and it was casting a faint glow over the room. He was stretched out on his back with his shirt off and his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed but Tyson knew he was awake. Obviously he couldn't have gotten back to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"Kai?"

"Yea?" Kai replied, not opening his eyes.

The younger blader walked over to the bed until he was standing next to it.

"I um... I wanted to thank you."

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Tyson.

"What for?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent, but his voice gave way to a slight confusion.

Tyson scratched behind his head.

"Well, for what you said about the storm. I know you meant it as an insult or whatever, but it kinda helped, ya know? I never thought about it like that before."

Kai starred at Tyson for a moment, then smiled slightly and sat up, resting an arm on a lifted knee.

"Who says I meant it as an insult?" He asked softly.

Tyson blinked at him.

"Well... I mean, you usually mean everything you say as an insult, at least towards me. I guess I just figured this time was no different."

Kai's smile widened a little.

"Right." He replied simply. "You know me so well Tyson."

Tyson bristled at this. Why did that comment sound so sarcastic? He did know Kai! Really well... didn't he? The blunette mentally shook his head. Of course he did, Kai was just playing one of his stupid mind games with him again. Boy did he ever hate that.

"Yea, I do." The younger blunette replied a little bitterly. Realizing how he'd sounded, he sighed. "Look, like I said, I came to thank you cause whether you meant to or not, you helped me. And unlike you, I'm not too macho to admit it. So, thanks."

Tyson turned then and walked back towards the door.

"So, the storm doesn't bother you anymore?" Kai asked.

Tyson stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Nope. Not at all."

Just then, another flash lit the room and a clap of thunder, louder than Tyson had ever heard, made him nearly jump out of his skin.

Kai snorted in amusement.

"Yea. Not at all." He repeated smugly. "Thought you said you were over it."

Tyson, who was frozen in place, hair on the back of his neck on end and body stiff as a board, swallowed.

"Yea... yea I'm totally over it..." He answered, trying to sound brave.

He forced himself to move again and made it to the door. When he placed his hand on the doorknob however, a clap louder than the last made him yelp.

Before Kai could blink, Tyson was on his bed with him, arms hugging him in a death grip and face looking like he'd just seen a ghost. The crimson-eyed blader was torn between laughing hysterically or wrapping his arms around the younger teen to comfort him. In the end he decided on neither.

"Tyson, let go." He said, though it came out much softer than he'd intended.

Tyson shook his head vigorously, eyes wide and jaw clenched.

Kai sighed heavily.

"If I let you stay here tonight, will you let me go?"

Tyson shook his head again, then something seemed to click in his head and he looked at Kai with a surprised expression.

"What? Really? You'd let me stay here with you?"

Kai shifted a little uncomfortably, not able to move much due to the death grip Tyson still had on him.

"Yes." He said, trying to sound irritable. "But if you don't let me go, staying here will be the last thing on your mind."

Tyson quickly let his Captain go and laughed nervously.

"Heh... sorry..."

Kai sighed again.

"It's fine Tyson." He then smirked. "I never knew you were such a wimp."

Tyson glared at him.

"You know what-?"

"I was just kidding Tyson." Kai interrupted with a laugh, cutting his companion off.

Tyson sighed this time and crossed his arms as he starred sourly at his Captain.

"You know, maybe I don't wanna stay here."

Kai shrugged and laid back down again, once again placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Suit yourself. You know where the door is."

Tyson chewed his cheek and yet another clap and flash filled the room. The blunette jumped again, then pulled back the blankets of Kai's bed and crawled underneath them. He pulled them up to his nose and starred at the ceiling with wide eyes. At least Kai was letting him sleep with him, but that only helped a little.

_"Guess I'm not totally over it after all..."_ Tyson thought sullenly.

Yet again, the thunder and lightning filled the room and Tyson pulled the blankets over his head and whimpered.

"I hate storms..." He mumbled unhappily.

Tyson froze then as a pair of arms slipped around his waist.

"Kai...?" Tyson questioned in shock.

The arms around his waist pulled him close to a body and a chin came to rest on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid Tyson." Kai whispered softly, his hot breath dancing across the other blunette's ear. "I'm here."

Tyson swallowed hard as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He felt his face heat up and thought for sure he was going to have a heart-attack. After a few long minutes, Tyson finally got over his shock and forced himself to relax. He leaned back into the embrace and sighed happily. The storm was quickly forgotten as he felt Kai's heartbeat, also quite unsteady, beating against his back.

"Better?" Kai whispered. Tyson smiled wide and closed his eyes.

"Way better." He replied softly.

He hesitated for a moment, then laced his fingers with one of the hands around his waist. He smiled when Kai gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight Tyson." Kai whispered in his ear.

Tyson felt like he was going to burst with joy.

"Night Kai." He whispered back.

_"I love storms."_ The blunette thought happily. And without a second thought for the storm outside, he allowed himself to drift off into the most peaceful sleep he could ever remember.

* * *

Max smiled as another flash lit the room.

"I love storms." He said honestly.

Rei looked over at the blonde.

"So I see." He said with a smile. "Why though?"

Max looked over at his friend.

"I love the lightning, cause I think it's really pretty. I love the thunder because it's so bold. But mostly I love the rain. I love everything about it; the sound, the look, the feel of it. It's amazing."

Rei smiled.

"You really are something Max." He said softly.

Max laughed and looked back out the window again.

"Yea, I get that a lot." He said playfully.

Rei laughed lightly and looked back out the window as well.

After a long, peaceful silence, Rei spoke again.

"I think we should get to bed too, it's really late."

Max frowned. He didn't want to go to bed, he wanted to watch the storm. Back in America, where he was from at least, they didn't get storms like this. Sure there were storms and thunder and lightning, but nothing as magnificent as this one. This one was incredible. Who knows when he'd get to see something like this again, if ever.

Max turned to Rei, still frowning.

"But... I really wanna watch the storm."

Rei took one look at Max's face and caved.

"Geeze Max." He said with a sympathetic smile. "Talk about making a guy feel guilty! What kinda look is that? You'd swear I just told you we were all abandoning you or something."

Rei then placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I can't force you to do anything Max. If you wanna watch the storm then there's nothing stopping you. All I'm saying is, this storm could last for hours and if you stay up too late, you'll never get up tomorrow. There will be more, especially if this heat wave stays put."

Max looked back toward the window and sighed heavily. Rei was right. Everything he said was right. As usual.

"You're right Rei." He said sadly. "I should go to bed."

Rei gave Max another sympathetic smile.

"Max, like I said, what you do is your choice. If you wanna stay up and watch the storm then do it... I don't wanna see you sad."

Max turned again and smiled at Rei.

"No, you're right; there'll be more storms. Besides, it's a silly reason to stay up all night. It's just.. we don't get storms like this where I'm from. I guess that's why I think they're so fascinating."

"I understand." Rei said with a smile. "So you sure?"

Max nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure. I'll watch the next one."

Rei smiled again and nodded, then stood up.

"Well, c'mon then, let's go to bed."

Max took one last longing look towards the window before standing up and following Rei.

At his bedroom door, Max bid goodnight to Rei and entered his own room. He changed into a pair of baggy blue and green pyjama bottoms and crawled into bed. He placed his hands behind his head as he starred at the ceiling. How he was going to sleep with the storm still brewing the way it was he'd never know. But, like Rei said, if he didn't sleep, he'd never get up in the morning.

Max rolled over and turned on his i-pod, letting the music drift softly out of the speakers. Maybe if he couldn't hear the storm as well, he'd be able to ignore it.

So, with every effort, the blonde did his best to drown out the storm and listen to the wise white tiger's advice - no matter how hard it might be.


	5. The Storm Continues

**A/N: NEEEXT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own this plot and any ideas or etc. in this story. Please don't steal.**

* * *

After trying for an hour or two to sleep, without success, Max decided he wasn't ever going to get to sleep while the storm outside was raging the way it was.

"Oh well!" He said to himself happily. "Guess I might as well go watch it!"

So without a second thought, Max got out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and made his way back through the house.

Quietly opening the front door, Max stepped outside, carefully shutting it behind him as he walked out onto Tyson's patio. He sat down and stretched out his legs, leaning his hands back behind him as he watched the rain falling heavily. The storm had died down quite a bit since he'd gone to bed, but there was still a scatter clap of thunder and flash of lightning every now and then. Also, there was no wind, so to Max, the entire thing was perfect.

"This really is amazing..." He whispered to himself with a smile.

Then his thoughts wandered back to earlier that night; earlier when Rei had convinced him to go to bed instead of watching the storm, despite how badly he'd wanted to stay up - and he'd listened.

Max frowned. Why had he listened? He'd wanted to stay up really bad. He'd wanted to watch the storm. But still, just because Rei had asked him to, he'd gone to bed instead. Why? Whatever the reason, he had... even if he hadn't actually stayed in bed. He had tried. But in the end, like always, Max's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"And that kiss..." Max whispered to himself as his finger's unconsciously moved to his lips.

Rei had responded to the innocent, dare-induced kiss. Why? If one responds to a kiss, didn't that mean they wanted it? That they wanted the kiss to continue? If this was true, then why had Rei been so sad when Max kissed him? Both of those things couldn't be right, they were contradictory, it just didn't make sense.

Max shook his head and sighed heavily. It was all too much to think about, and honestly, he didn't want it in his head. The blonde looked back out at the rain and smiled again. The rain always made him feel better. So, without a second thought towards his love interest, he pushed himself up from the wooden step and walked out into the rain.

The American-bred blader held out his arms and turned his face up towards the sky with closed eyes. He smiled as the cool droplets poured heavily down upon him, soaking him almost instantly from head to toe. As the rain poured down his face and chest, making its way down his legs and eventually to his bare feet, he couldn't help but feel all his troubles just slip away with it. Nothing that had mattered seconds ago mattered now, and everything that happened just hours before no longer seemed to be in the same realm as him anymore. There, under the blackened sky, Max was in his own world. A solitary world all his own; and for one who hated solitude, this was quiet surprising.

A joyous laugh escaped Max's lips as he spun in place, dislodging droplets from himself and resembling a sprinkler. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy, and figured he was perhaps the only person in the world who would find such joys in something as simple as rain.

Overhead another loud clap of thunder sounded and a strike of lightning lit the sky. But with his closed eyes and oblivious state, Max registered neither.

After a blissful eternity however, something unpleasantly punctured the euphoria of his nirvana.

_"What was that?"_ The blonde thought absently, still dazed in his peacefulness.

He waited and listened for a while, just barely registering this faint new disturbance, until he finally figured out what it was.

_"My name... someone is calling my name..."_

The unfortunate disturbance became steadily more and more persistent until it broke through Max's veil and melted his beautiful world away.

Max stopped spinning and frowned. He opened his eyes and looked towards the house, starring a little in confusion when he saw Rei standing on the step looking at him.

"Finally!" Rei half-yelled in exasperation. "Max, come in! You'll catch cold... or be struck down!"

Max smiled at the neko-jin and shook his head.

"Nope." He replied loudly with a grin. "Not this time Rei. I went to bed like you asked and I just couldn't sleep. You said you didn't want to see me sad, and to not enjoy this while it lasts, would make me really, really sad."

Rei frowned deeply but seemed to ponder Max's comment. Max laughed at his friend's serious face and held out a hand to him.

"C'mon Rei!" He beckoned cheerfully. "Come out! You'll love it, I know you will! I swear Rei, there's no feeling like it in the world!"

Rei gave Max a half smile, but it was obviously forced and it was clear the older boy was concerned about the younger one.

"No thanks Max. Someone needs to take care of you when you're dying with the flu!"

Max laughed again and shook his head.

"It's the middle of summer!" He laughed playfully. "And we nearly baked from a heat wave earlier today! The rain's not cold Rei!"

Rei's frown returned deeper as he starred wordlessly at the blonde. After a while, his shoulders fell in something that was obviously a heavy sigh. The raven-haired teen then turned and disappeared back into the house, closing the door behind him.

Max, thinking that Rei had gotten fed up with him, merely sighed lightly before smiling again and returning to his frolicking.

Soon, the blonde got the feeling that he was being watched. He turned back towards the house once again and reopened his eyes. Once again Rei was there staring at him. This time however, he was sitting like Max had been on the step and smiling slightly.

"You're not gonna come in are you?" He asked just loud enough for Max to hear. Max smiled and shook his head, causing Rei to mimic him.

"Well, you can have this when you change your mind."

Max looked at the huge, thick blanket Rei held up and immediately his mind began to race. Sharing a nice, warm, thick blanket with Rei while soaking wet - OK well, Max was the only one wet, but Rei would be too if he cuddled with him!

The blonde starred at Rei for a moment until a huge grin unwillingly spread across his face. As lovely as the rain and storm was, Max knew he would no longer be able to enjoy it with the possibility of this new prospect in his mind. So, with a solemn vow to fully enjoy the next storm, Max made his way back to the wooden step - and Rei.

Rei smiled in amusement as Max walked up to him, attempted to wring most of the water from his clothes, then sat down beside him. Much to Max's disappointment however, Rei did not share the blanket with him, but simply wrapped it around the blonde's shoulders instead. No doubt the White Tiger thought that this was being kind, but Max, though he'd never admit it, would much rather have the golden-eyed teen cuddled up next to him underneath it.

"Thanks Rei." Max said, doing his best to sound grateful instead of disappointed. Rei smiled.

"No problem Max... You really do like the rain don't you?"

Max gave Rei a genuine smile.

"Yea, I do. I meant it when I said there's no feeling like it."

Rei laughed lightly.

"And I meant it when I said you really are something."

"Is that a compliment?" Max teased playfully. Rei smiled and considered it.

"Yea, it is." He answered eventually.

Max looked at Rei and felt a water droplet run down the back of his neck as he did. It was then that he decided that he really wanted Rei under that blanket with him.

Looking forward, Max gave an obvious shiver.

"Are you cold?" Rei asked in concern. The blonde had to fight back a grin.

"Yea, guess I should have listened to you sooner huh?" He asked, looking back at Rei with a smile. Rei frowned.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No." Max replied. "Just an after effect I think."

Rei sighed.

"How about some hot chocolate?"

Max inwardly sighed in frustration. Was the boy really that dense?

"No, I think I'll warm up in a bit. I think I just need some more heat, you know?"

Rei chewed his cheek for a moment, then smiled lightly.

"I can get you another blanket?" He offered kindly.

Max mentally smacked his forehead. As wise as the White Tiger usually was, he certainly had his moments...

"No." Max said as evenly as he could. "This one is fine. I think it would be better if it had more heat though."

Rei thought for a moment, then smiled again.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too awkward for you, I could sit under it with you? They say that body heat is the best source of heat."

Bingo! Give the boy a cookie!

_"Finally!"_ Max thought happily, forcing himself with all his might to hold back the mighty grin trying to surface.

"Oh, yea I head that once too." The American said casually. "Well, if you don't mind getting wet, or me stealing your body heat, then I'd really appreciate it."

Rei laughed and Max opened the blanket, letting him sidle up next to him before wrapping it back around them both.

_"Oh yea!"_ Max thought gleefully. _"Well, it's better than nothing... but I wonder how much I can get away with..."_

Max shivered again.

"Still cold?" Rei asked. Max nodded.

"A little, but it'll take time I guess."

"Well yea, but you should feel a little warmer." Rei said thoughtfully. "Hmmm..."

Max held his breath while Rei thought.

"Well, you can lean into me if you want."

Max's heart did a back flip.

_"Good boy! You're on a roll now!"_

"Really?" Max asked as calmly as he could. "You don't mind?"

Rei smiled at him.

"No, I don't mind."

"OK, if you're sure."

Max sidled up to Rei as close as he could and leaned into him, his shoulder over-lapping Rei's chest a little. The blonde hid a giddy smile as he looked out over the rain and mud-clad lawn. He started a little however when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close to Rei's body.

"Sorry." Rei said with a smile. "You just didn't look very comfortable like that... you can move until you are if you like."

Max chewed his cheek to hold back his excitement.

"No, that's OK." He replied, looking up at Rei with a smile. "This is comfortable."

"OK." Rei replied simply.

Max looked back down again and bit his cheek for a moment in hesitation, then decided to take a chance. He leaned back a little, and after another slight hesitation, laid his head on Rei's shoulder. The blonde's body tensed as he waited for Rei to protest, to say something, or to tense in response, something to show him he wasn't comfortable with Max's new position - but there was nothing. Instead, the arm around Max's shoulder pulled him a little closer. Max nearly screamed in delight. He relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy this moment as long as possible.

_"I must be dreaming!"_ The blonde thought giddily. "_How much more perfect could this get?"_

All was comfortably silent as both boys sat in one place and watched the rain, each keeping to their own solitary thoughts. One particular thought kept nagging at Max's mind though and eventually it got to him so bad he had to voice it.

"Rei?" He asked softly, reluctant to disturb the peaceful silence between the two.

"Yea Max?" Rei asked just as softly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

There was a short pause before Rei answered him.

"Of course." Rei replied.

Max starred at his hands as he spoke.

"Earlier, in our game, Tyson asked you if you ever liked a close friend or whatever, and you said yes, right?... Well, do you mind me asking who it is?... Or was?"

There was another pause, and this one was much longer than the last, but eventually Rei spoke again.

"I'm... not quite ready to answer that yet Max. But I'll tell you one thing; it's someone you know... someone I know really well and have spent a lot of time with... someone I'm really close to."

Max frowned deeply.

_"I knew it! He's in love with Mariah. Who else is closer to him that her? Well, except Kai, but I know it's not Kai... Geeze, there are so many reasons it's definitely not Kai!... But, it's not me either. I don't care who it's not... the only thing that matters is... it's not me."_

Max sighed lightly, so much so that he highly doubted Rei had even heard it.

"Oh. Well that's your choice." Max said, his vice uncontrollably cracking slightly. "I was just wondering."

Rei shifted a little.

"You're allowed to wonder Max." Rei replied softly. "I'm not angry with you for asking. And... maybe one day I will tell you... one day soon. Just not yet."

Max nodded slightly but said nothing more. He took a deep breath and forced himself to clear all negative and previous thoughts from his head. Whether or not Rei returned his feelings was irrelevant at the moment. Right now he was snug in Rei's embrace and that was probably all he was ever going to get. So, he might as well enjoy it. Max subtly snuggled closer to Rei and starred back out at the rain once again.

After listening to the soft lull of rain for a while, long enough for his clothes to be more than dry, Max felt his eyelids beginning to become heavy. The peaceful lull of the rain was steadily putting him to sleep. And it was likely that there was no shame in the concept either, there was no telling how long the two had been out there or how late it currently was. But it had been very late when Kai and Tyson had gone to bed, so it was far from early now - unless one counted early in the morning.

_"No! I can't go to sleep!"_ Max scolded himself. _"I'll most likely never get a chance like this again! I've got to enjoy it as long as possible."_

But, no matter how hard he tried, Max's fatigue refused to be ignored any longer. Soon his eyelids fluttered shut and the rest of the world faded away as he sunk into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Max awoke to his radio, singing softly to him to tell him it was time to get up. He yawned and stretched and turned his head towards his clock, which read nine thirty am.

_"Hm.. wonder what time the power came back?"_ He thought absently.

He sat up and stretched again but paused mid-stretch when a thought came to him.

"Hey, wait a minute.." Max mumbled to himself. "How did I get here...?"

Max looked down at himself and scanned over his bed. Last thing he remembered was sitting in Rei's embrace on the front step, watching the rain.

Rei.

Max smiled to himself as Rei's image appeared before him. Rei must have taken him back to his room once he'd fallen asleep. Max sighed to himself.

_"Man... I wish I would have been awake for that. I hope I wasn't too heavy for him... then again, he could have dragged me back here for all I know."_ He thought about this for a minute, then shook his head._ "No, Rei definitely would have carried me."_

He was a little surprised to find himself blushing at this thought.

_"Oh well, not like it matters."_

Max turned towards his window and parted the curtains to look outside. The sky was still blackened with clouds and the rain was still pouring. Every now and then, a faint rumble of thunder could be heard but there was no longer any lightning.

Letting go of the curtains, Max looked back around his room. It was still a little dark, but some daylight flooded the room, enough to be certain that it was, in fact, daytime.

Without a second thought, Max turned and flipped his legs out over the bed, giving one last stretch before hoisting himself up. He walked to his door and opened it, peeking outside and looking down the hall when he did. Besides his, all the other doors were closed, meaning that no one else was up yet; not even Kai, which was strange considering both him and Rei were usually up before dawn for their morning tea together. Max brushed it off, figuring the two were tired from the night before, and retreated back into his room, leaving the door open just a little. There wasn't really much for him to do yet so there was no point in going out. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes, then walked over to his bathroom and went inside to get a shower.

* * *

Once he was out of a shower, Max dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. He then ran a towel through his hair and walked back out to his room. His radio was still playing so the blonde walked over to it and moved it from his bedside to his desk. Sitting down at the desk, he flicked on his desk lamp and turned the radio up a little so he could hear it better. The station that was playing was one of his favorite American ones - how Kenny had rigged that up he'd never know, but he was extremely grateful.

Max pulled out a few pencils and sheets of paper, randomly scribbling as he listened to the music. Soon after, a song he'd heard many times before began to play. It was usually one Max really liked, but today it just hit a little too close to home and he didn't really want to hear it.

* * *

Tyson awoke to a soft rumble from somewhere in the distance. Obviously, the storm outside was still raging, but it didn't bother him anymore. He smiled when he felt the same pair of arms from last night still wrapped firmly around him. Turning in those arms, he started a little when he found a pair of crimson eyes staring back at him. Stormy blue starred into crimson for a few moments, then the blunette smiled again.

"How long were you awake?" He asked softly.

"A while." Kai replied. "I'm always awake before dawn, no matter what the weather is like."

Tyson nodded, letting Kai know he knew this.

"Don't you usually have tea with Rei in the mornings?"

Kai nodded.

"Yea, but he didn't come get me this morning." A smirk then played across his face. "Something must have kept him up last night, long enough to make him too tired to get up this morning."

Tyson's smile widened to a grin as he caught on to what Kai was getting at. Both Rei and Max had been left alone the night before when Kai and Tyson had gone to bed. Could it be that Max finally got his happy ending?

Tyson snickered at this thought.

"Yea, a little blonde something." He said with a grin. Kai smiled in spite of himself.

"Ready to get up?"

Tyson smiled and shook his head.

"No. I kinda like this right here."

Kai snickered.

"Yea well, I only said you could stay cause your whining was getting on my nerves."

Tyson looked hurt.

"Oh really? So you only asked me to stay to shut me up?"

"Pretty much." Kai replied with a smirk.

Tyson frowned and pouted a little.

"Gee Kai, thanks! I can feel the love."

Kai leaned into Tyson's face until the space between them was nearly non-existent.

"Can you?" He asked softly, starring into Tyson's eyes as his grip around the younger boy's waist tightened. Tyson gulped.

"Y-you were just kidding weren't you...?"

Kai starred into Tyson's eyes for a few moments, then pulled away and sat up. He swung his legs out over the bed and stretched again, then looked over his shoulder at Tyson.

"I'm getting up." He stated simply. "I've already stayed in bed longer than ever before, and if I stay any longer I'll go crazy. Stay there if you want, but you'll be alone."

Tyson thought about this for a moment as Kai got up and headed for his door. While the idea of staying in Kai's bed was nice, it wouldn't be nearly as nice alone. So, reluctantly, Tyson got up out of bed, earlier than he could ever remember, and followed Kai out of the room.

As Tyson and Kai walked down the hall in direction of the kitchen, they heard soft music coming from Max's room. Tyson reached out his hand and took Kai's arm, stopping them both right before Max's door. He placed a finger to his lips, then crept up to the door and peered inside.

Kai rolled his eyes and tugged at Tyson's arm but the blunette wouldn't move. He quietly let out a heavy sigh, then leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he too listened to the occupant inside the room, unable to ignore his own curiosity any longer. Oh well, he'd blame it on Tyson later. Yea, that's it, it was all Tyson's fault they were eavesdropping, Kai had merely been trying, in vain, to pull him away.

Kai smirked at this thought and laid his head back against the wall as he, a little guiltily, listened to the happenings inside his blonde teammate's room.


	6. Everybody's Fool

**A/N:So I know things are kinda moving fast for Tyson and Kai, but in all fairness to Max and Rei, this story was kinda supposed to be mainly about them lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters OR the following song, Evanescence owns the lyrics. Although, I did change them a little.. or rather, Max did. :P**

* * *

Max reached out and switched off the radio, but he found that the song was impossible to ignore and soon began to sing it anyway. Though, admittedly, the words were a little different from the actual song.

"Perfect by nature, icon of total control. Just what we all need; more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame don't you see me? Though I know I've got everybody fooled."

Max thought about these words as he sang them. Yes, this song really did hit too close to home. It reminded him of the world he wished he lived in, a world which included Rei and himself; only unlike the world he actually lived in, in this fantasy world, they were together. Max could pretend all he wanted, but he could never change how he really felt - even if everyone believed he was completely content with the life he had.

"Look here he comes now. I'll bow down and stare in wonder. Oh how I love you, no flaws when I'm pretending. But now I know it never was and never will be. Have you no shame don't you see me? But somehow I've got everybody fooled."

Boy was that ever true. Max always found himself watching Rei, hoping, wishing. He would think that with the way he starred sometimes, that his feelings would be obvious to everyone. But, apparently, he was an extremely good actor because no one ever suspected a thing - except Tyson and perhaps Kai. He was sure those two knew his secret without a doubt. Yet despite all the times he gawked and starred, Rei seemed oblivious to Max's feelings. Either that or he chose to ignore them.

"Without the mask, where will I hide? Can't find myself lost in my lies. I know the truth now; I know we'll never change. But I don't love you any less."

Max wondered what he would do when his mask finally did fail to hide his face. What would he do, or say, when Rei finally caught him starring with undeniable love in his eyes. He knew that there would never be anything between them, knew Rei would never return his feelings the same. He also knew that because of this, he should give up on the white tiger, that he should move on. But he just couldn't do that. To try and stop loving Rei was to attempt to stop the hands of time.

He felt as if with each lie he told, he lost a part of himself. He wasn't raised a liar, and he hated doing so, but with each smile he faked and each denial he made, he knew he was doing just that. The thought if it was so over-whelming sometimes that he wondered whether or not he was even himself anymore, or just some empty shell consumed by his own lies and denial.

"It never was and never will be. I don't know how you can't see me. But somehow I've got everybody fooled... It never was and never will be. It's not real, no I'm just dreaming. And now I know I'm everybody's fool..."

Max sighed heavily as he finished the last few words of the song. He knew that the only way he would have Rei was at night when his eyes were closed and he was in a deep sleep. Dreaming. And to be wanting the golden-eyed blader the way he did made him feel like a fool. That's what everyone would call him if they knew. That's what his friends would say, what the other people who knew them both would say. And what Rei would, though he wouldn't say it, be thinking if he ever found out.

A fool. Someone for them all to laugh at. Everybody's fool.

Max frowned and looked down at his desk, his mouth falling open slightly when he saw what was staring up at him. Before him was a drawing, one Max had apparently been scribbling at while he sang, something he hadn't realized he'd been doing.

The drawing was one of Rei. There were three small pictures of the raven-haired teen above a larger one of him sitting with his knees to his chest. The three on top were of two Rei's smiling and one teary-eyed one. The funny thing was, the pictures were of how Max usually felt. Smiling for everyone, then often biting back tears when no one else was around. Why had he drawn Rei like that? Was it because he imagined Rei feeling the same as him? Imagined the elder boy wanting Max the way Max wanted him? Perhaps.

Around the drawing were a few random extracts from the song he'd been singing.

Max starred at the picture in wonder until a voice broke him from his reverie.

"Wow, he can sing and draw. You know, this could make us a lot of money."

Max jumped a little and whirled around, blanching when he saw Tyson standing there with a smirk.

"Tyson?" He asked incredulously, feeling a slight flush cross his cheeks. "How long were you there?"

Tyson grinned.

"About the time you turned off the radio and started singing."

"What?" Max exclaimed in embarrassment. "That long? Geeze! Why didn't you say something?"

Tyson's grin widened.

"Cause I wanted to listen. You're really good Maxie, at singing and drawing."

Tyson's grin then dropped to a small smile.

"But don't beat yourself up over something you can't control. Anyway, how do you know Rei doesn't feel the same if you never asked."

Max's flush deepened as he starred at his best friend. He knew Tyson knew! The blonde opened his mouth to speak again but was once again interrupted.

"The only thing that makes you a fool is not taking the chance to find out what you want to know." Kai said, turning the corner and entering the room as well.

Max nearly fell from his chair.

"You were there too Kai?"

Kai continued as if Max hadn't spoken.

"You dis Rei for not seeing how you feel, but you can't see yourself how Rei feels about you."

Max starred at his Captain in confusion.

"Huh...? What do you mean Kai?"

Kai walked further into the room and shut the door, then leaned against it with crossed arms.

"Just think about all the things about Rei you couldn't explain. Yesterday, when we were eating after swimming, Tyson asked you if you missed America and you said yes but couldn't leave here now. Rei nearly choked when you smiled at Tyson the way you did. Why do you think that bothered him?"

Max starred at Kai for a few moments, then shrugged wordlessly. Kai continued.

"Yesterday, playing truth or dare, when I asked Rei the house on fire question, he picked you over me and Mariah. Why?"

Max opened his mouth but Kai again continued, this time without giving the blonde a chance to respond.

"When Tyson asked him if he ever liked a close friend, Rei couldn't look at either of us when he said yes. If he liked someone not in the room, why would he hesitate to say who? When I dared you to kiss everyone, Rei kissed you back. Why would he do that if he liked someone else? Returning your kiss wasn't part of the dare."

Max frowned now.

"I don't know why he kissed me back, but I know he didn't want to... he was sad."

Kai starred at Max intently.

"Because of his eyes?"

Max starred at Kai in surprise. Kai had noticed too?

"Um.. yea..." Max replied, slowly. Kai gave him a serious look.

"Max, there's nothing for it. If Rei didn't want to kiss you, he wouldn't have. Think about it; if it was the other way around and Rei had to kiss you instead, you'd want to kiss him wouldn't you? But you'd be sad thinking Rei was only doing it for a dare. Don't you think it's possible that that was what Rei was thinking?"

Max's eyes widened.

"I-I.. um, well no! I didn't!"

Kai sighed, though he didn't seem impatient.

"Tell me what happened last night."

Max blushed again but the demanding tone in Kai's voice told him it wasn't a request. Besides, he knew Kai was only trying, in some weird, strange way, to help.

So, without a second thought, Max told Kai, in detail, exactly what had happened the night before.

Kai stayed perfectly still while Max talked, and the only way Max knew his Captain was listening, was because his eyes were fixed on him.

When the blonde finally stopped, Kai nodded.

"You see? Rei would never have been that concerned over anyone else, even a close friend. He knew it was the middle of summer and knew the rain couldn't have been that cold, but still he was worried about you. And he wouldn't have given a second thought to sharing a blanket with a wet person, no matter who they were. He probably would have gotten them another blanket but that's about it. And as for letting you lay on his shoulder, how many people do you think he'd let do that?"

Max starred at Kai, speechless for a long time. Why hadn't he ever thought of these things this way? Still, Kai didn't seem to be finished.

"And why would Rei be afraid to tell you who he liked if it was someone else? You're a close friend of his and he knows he can trust you and that you wouldn't down him for it. The only reason it could be is that it's you, but he's afraid of your rejection, or afraid you'll feel different towards him and not want anything else to do with him. And these things are just from one day, I could go on forever pointing out everything in the last few years."

There was a long silence as Max attempted to digest everything Kai had said. Eventually Tyson spoke up again.

"Wow... I mean, I noticed a lot of stuff, but I didn't notice all that." The blunette grinned then. "Gee Maxie, now that you know all that stuff, what are you still doing here?"

Max starred at Tyson and Kai for a few minutes, completely stunned, then grinned wide and jumped up from his chair. He bounded over and gave Tyson a hug, who hugged him back with a laugh, then hugged Kai, who simply tensed in response.

"Thanks Kai!" He said hurriedly, bounding then out of the room.

Tyson laughed as he watched his best friend go.

"Well, our work here is done."

Kai smirked.

"Our work? What do you mean our work? You didn't do anything."

Instead of being put off, Tyson grinned.

"You're right, I didn't." He replied. Then he slung his arm over Kai's shoulder. "Wow, you're a real match maker Kai. Didn't know you cared so much! Better watch out or cupid'll be after you for taking his job!"

Kai scowled in disgust.

"It just irritates me to see two people with obvious feelings for each other dancing lines around each other like they're alone in the world!"

Tyson's grin widened.

"Yea, yea, whatever tough guy."

Kai smirked then shrugged off Tyson's arm.

"C'mon you peeping Tom, let's get some breakfast."

"You can cook? Uh-oh, should I be scared?" Tyson teased. Kai gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Maybe. You sure you wanna trust me?"

Tyson's stomach growled in response, making both boys laugh.

"Yea well, guess I'm gonna have to risk it." Tyson replied playfully.

Kai gave him a small smile, then took Tyson's hand and lead him from Max's room to the kitchen.

* * *

Max was grinning from ear to ear as he flew down the hall. When he reached Rei's room, he raised his fist to knock on the door, but paused when he heard Rei seemingly talking to himself.

"No, no, it's fine. I think that's a great idea."

Max furrowed his brows in confusion, then quietly pushed Rei's door open a little. He understood when he saw Rei holding one of the few only electronic things he owned to his ear.

"Mariah, I can't come home now... maybe I'll come sometime over the Christmas holidays."

Max felt a sting when he heard Mariah's name. That's who Rei was talking to? And she wanted him to come home? That couldn't be good. He listened as Rei spoke again.

"I know you do, I miss you too, really. I-"

Max listened carefully as Rei paused, apparently having been cut off and listening to what Mariah was saying. He turned then side-on and Max could see a warm smile on his friend's face.

"I love you too Mariah."

Max's eyes widened and he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

_"Please tell me I didn't hear that... PLEASE tell me he said something else!"_

But Rei's next words confirmed Max's fear.

"Yea, I do. I promise, I'll come see you as soon as I can, OK?"

Max bit his lip, trying his damnedest to fight back the tears flooding his eyes. He slowly backed away from the door in attempt to get away unnoticed, but the ever observant Rei seemed to sense the movement and turned towards him. He smiled when he saw Max.

"Max!" He said cheerfully. "Hang on a second Mariah."

Rei moved the cell from his mouth and waved Max inside.

"Come in, I'm just talking to Mariah. Did you want something?"

Max forced his well-practiced smile and once again put on his trademark mask to hide how he really felt - the polar opposite to what his face showed.

"I noticed. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just wanted to ask you something..."

Rei tilted his head to one side.

"It's OK, I'm almost done... What do you want to ask me?"

Max shook his head again.

"No, it can wait. It's... not that important."

Rei frowned a little and furrowed his brows, starring at Max for a few moments. He then nodded.

"OK, if you're sure."

Max nodded again.

Rei replaced the cell to his ear again.

"Sorry Mariah, Max came to see me. What-"

Rei paused to listen to Mariah, then smiled.

"OK, I'm sure he won't mind."

Rei took his cell from his ear and held it out to Max.

"She wants to talk to you." He said with a smile.

Max gave him a confused look.

"Really?"

Rei nodded. Max walked up to him and took the cell, placing it to his ear like Rei had.

"Um... hello?"

"Hey Max!" Mariah said cheerfully. "I hope you guys are taking good care of Rei!"

Max looked at Rei and smiled.

"Yea, we do our best. You know Rei though, he's a handful."

Mariah laughed.

"Don't I know it! So, how are you Max? I haven't talked to you in a very long time."

"I'm fine." He lied. "Things have been a bit... hectic lately, but I'm dealing. How about you?"

"Same here! Glad to hear you're OK though."

Max nodded, not thinking Mariah couldn't see him. He then thought of something.

"Hey Mariah, not to be rude or anything,"

No, he wasn't trying to be rude, but he wanted to be! He didn't want to be talking to his romantic rival... He didn't want _Rei_ talking to her!

"but it's strange for you to be calling isn't it? I mean, I didn't think they had phones back in the village."

Mariah laughed again.

"They don't Max, but I'm not in the village."

"You're not?" Max questioned in confusion.

"Nope. I'm at a friend's house in the city."

"Oh." Max replied simply, then he smiled. "Well that explains it then."

Mariah gave a girlish giggle, then paused for a moment.

"Hey Max, can you keep a secret?"

Max smiled to himself. Oh yea, he could keep a secret alright.

"Yea, I'm really good with secrets." He replied truthfully.

"Good!" Mariah replied cheerfully. "Well, I'm coming to see Rei, but it's a surprise!"

Max nearly dropped the cell phone. His eyes and mouth opened wide in shock and right then he was glad he was now back-on to Rei.

"R-really?" He stuttered, trying to get a hold of himself. He cleared his throat and attempted to keep his voice from cracking. "Um... when?"

"In about two weeks." She replied excitedly.

Max felt both his heart and his stomach drop to his toes. He didn't want Mariah to come! Rei had told her he loved her! Both Kai and Tyson had been wrong, Rei didn't love Max, he loved Mariah, he'd said it himself! He didn't want his romantic rival there with Rei! It wasn't fair! Still, what could he do? Sure there was plenty he could do, but nothing his conscience or sweet nature would allow him to. It wasn't Mariah's fault she loved Rei, or either of them's fault that Rei loved her instead of him. Max knew he shouldn't feel hostile towards her, and felt a little guilty for thinking negatively of her. Mariah really was a sweet and nice girl and she had always been nothing but kind to him. He felt a little hurt and jealous towards her, but he couldn't think badly of her.

"So, can I trust you to keep my secret Max?" Mariah asked playfully.

"Yea, sure... I love surprises..." Max replied absently. There was a short pause from Mariah's end before she spoke again.

"Hey, you sound kinda... I dunno, bummed Max. Is there something wrong?"

Max forced another smile, knowing it would help him force a happy tone too.

"No. No I'm fine." He lied again. "I'll let you talk to Rei again, OK?"

"Are you sure?" Mariah asked, sounding a little worried. "I really don't mind talking to you Max."

"Yea, I'm sure." Max replied half-heartedly. "I gotta go... do something anyway."

"OK... well, it was nice talking to you Max." Mariah replied softly.

"You too. Bye."

Max gave the cell back to Rei, who was now looking at him with concern.

"Hey Max, are you OK?"

Max again forced a smile.

"Yea, I'm fine Rei, really. Just didn't get enough sleep I guess. See ya later."

Max left Rei's room and listened again when outside the door. There was a small pause before Rei spoke again, seemingly having waited until Max had left. His voice was soft as if to make sure only Mariah heard him.

"What did you say to him? He looked totally bummed."

But Max didn't wait to hear anything else. He left Rei's room and headed straight back to his own.

Upon reaching his room, Max shut the door behind him and walked over to his bed, plopping down on it heavily. He leaned against the headboard and grabbed a pillow. Holding it tight he buried his face in it and pulled his knees to his chest. Max knew crying would solve nothing, but he also knew it would probably help him. Still, he hadn't cried in a long time, and hadn't since he was a baby before then. So he tried his best not to do it now.. though it was quickly proving to be much harder than he thought.


	7. Total Misunderstanding

**A/N: In case any of you are thinking like Timberstar, there is a reason I haven't put Rei's input on all this in here. But don't worry, the whole last bit is gonna be from him! :) Just please, have patience with me! There really is a method to my madness! Anyway, like I said in the last chapter, I know things are moving fast for Tyson and Kai, but this is supposed to generally be a MaRe fic. Well, hope you like this chapter, reviews would be muchly appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the plot/ideas for this story, nothing else.**

* * *

"Hey! That's not fair! You got way more chocolate chips than me!"

Kai grinned at the blunette.

"Yea, so? What are you gonna do about it?"

Tyson looked down at his pancake batter, then looked over at Kai's. He sized up both bowls and decided that yes, Kai definitely did have more chocolate chips than him. Well, this simply wouldn't do. Tyson picked up the spoon he'd been using to mix his batter and turned it around in his hands.

Kai eyed the spoon suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged dangerously. Tyson grinned.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He replied mischievously. And without hesitation, he stuck out his hand and dabbed a big blob of batter on Kai's cheek.

Kai's mouth dropped open as he starred at Tyson, who was now laughing heavily.

"Oh yea? You think that's funny do you? OK, laugh at this!"

Kai picked up the spoon in the whipped cream bowl and smeared it over Tyson's cheek, smirking triumphantly at the younger blunette's shocked expression.

"Oh you're so gonna regret that!" Tyson exclaimed with a grin. He then stuck his own spoon into the whipped cream and smeared it on Kai's unblemished cheek.

Kai laughed and blobbed the fluffy treat on Tyson's nose. Thus stared the mini-war of the kitchen.

* * *

Finally, when both boys had exhausted their supply of whipped cream, they each leaned back against the counter and laughed heavily. When they calmed down a bit, Kai looked at Tyson with a smile.

"I can't remember ever laughing that much in my life."

"Yea." Tyson agreed. "Better not make a habit of it or someone might actually think you have a sense of humour."

Kai laughed again and gave Tyson a little push, making the blunette laugh again. He then grabbed a dish cloth and wiped his face free of whipped cream, then threw one at Tyson who wiped his face off, then threw his spoon in the sink to wash later.

Kai followed suit before turning back to Tyson and snorting in amusement. Tyson looked a little taken aback.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked playfully, knowing full-well that that was most likely the cause for Kai's amusement.

"Yea." Kai replied, reaching a hand up and gesturing to his cheek. "Right here."

Tyson reached up and rubbed at his cheek.

"No, the other one."

He switched cheeks.

"No, you still didn't get it. Here, geeze. Do I have to do everything for you?"

Kai walked over to Tyson and reached for his face with the dish towel. He paused however when his hand was half-way there.

Tyson starred at Kai in confusion as he put the cloth back on the counter.

"Thought you said you were gonna help me." He said softly, giving the older boy a small smile.

Kai starred at him for a moment, then moved in and placed his hands on the counter either side Tyson, pressing their bodies together.

"I am." He whispered huskily.

Tyson swallowed hard as Kai leaned into him, shivering as he felt Kai's hot breath dance across his cheeks. Kai hesitated for a moment, then parted his lips and slipped out his tongue, delicately licking a missed spot of cream from Tyson's tanned cheek.

The Japanese blader bit the side of his lip as a hot flush spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Kai pulled back a little to look at Tyson under half-mast lids, and seeing the flush on the other blunette's face, he leaned in again and gave Tyson's lips a soft lick. Tyson whimpered softly and Kai inwardly smiled. He leaned in a third time, but this time pressed his lips to Tyson's. Tyson sighed heavily and immediately closed his eyes, letting himself melt into the kiss.

Pale arms snaked around the shorter teen's waist, pulling him away from the counter and tight to a muscular body. Tyson moaned softly and Kai gently nipped his lower lip, parting his partner's lips with his tongue. The Champ let Kai slip his tongue inside his mouth and slipped his own hands around the taller teen's back.

The two stayed lip-locked for a long time, said lips melding beautifully together, neither quite able to pull away. Eventually though, Kai slowly broke the kiss and starred down a Tyson.

"What would you do without me?" He whispered playfully. Tyson grinned.

"Well, I could have all the chocolate chips to myself without you."

Kai feigned a hurt look.

"You'd pick Chocolate chips over me?"

Tyson's grin widened.

"I didn't say that." He replied, moving his face up to Kai's again. "You just asked what I'd do without you. But I'll admit; I like you a little more then chocolate chips... just a little."

Kai couldn't help but smile with pride. He then moved in and pressed his lips to Tyson's again.

The pancakes were quickly forgotten, just like the storm the night before, while the two boys remained in each other's embrace.

* * *

Max sat on his bed for hours, same position and face buried in his pillow. It wasn't until he heard a knock at his door that he finally moved.

"Come in." He replied, his voice cracking slightly as if he hadn't used it in years.

The door opened and in came Tyson, wearing the biggest grin Max had ever seen.

"Hey Maxie, guess wh-"

But Tyson's grin faded into a deep frown when he saw the tears in his best friend's eyes and the deep frown on the usually happy-go-lucky face.

"Hey... what's wrong?" The blunette asked, walking up to the blonde's bed and sitting in front of him.

Max cleared his throat and fought to keep his voice even. Painfully, he told Tyson about what he had seen and heard upon arriving at Rei's room, and the things he'd found out once inside.

Tyson listened to Max's story and steadily became more and more confused. Once his friend was finished, he scratched behind his head in thought.

"Hmm... That's so weird.. I thought for sure that Rei... I'll have to ask Kai what he thinks. He might know something since they are best friends."

Max simply nodded indifferently.

Tyson sighed and starred at his friend, who was staring blankly at his bedspread. It broke his heart to see Max in such a state. Never once since they'd met had he ever seen Max this upset, and it honestly did not suit him.

"He Max?" Tyson said, a little awkwardly.

"Yea Tyson?" Max asked, not looking at his friend.

"Um... do you want a hug?"

Max looked up at Tyson and starred at him for a minute, then gave him a half-smile.

"If it's not too much to ask."

Tyson laughed a little.

"Naw, seein' as who you are I guess."

Max returned Tyson's hug as the blunette wrapped his arms around him tightly. He stifled a rebel sob but Tyson heard it anyway and pulled his friend closer, wrapping his arms further around the blonde's back.

Max laid his head on Tyson's shoulder and Tyson's chin rested on his.

"Hey, even if Rei doesn't return you feelings... which I still can't quite believe... I still love ya Maxie."

Max smiled a little at this.

"I love you too Ty." Max replied, a little muffled from his face in his friend's shoulder.

After a while, Max pulled away from Tyson and smiled at him.

"Thanks Ty. I really needed that."

"Hey, it's no problem buddy. You know I'm here for you."

"I know." Max replied with a smile.

A movement then caught the blonde's eye and he looked past Tyson's shoulder to see Rei standing in his doorway with shocked eyes and mouth slightly agape. Max's eyes widened and his heart stopped.

"Rei!" He gasped in shock.

Rei shook his head and gave him a smile Max could tell was forced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything..."

Max's eyes widened and Tyson starred at the white tiger in confusion.

"You weren't interrupting." The blunette replied with a smile. Max stood up.

"Rei, no! No, no, no! It's not-"

Rei held up a hand to silence the blonde.

"It's OK Max." He said with a convincing smile. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm happy for you guys... about time.."

With that said Rei turned and disappeared from the door.

Max starred after Rei and whatever was left of his heart finally broke into a thousand pieces as a few unshed tears finally slid down his cheeks.

Tyson, finally having caught on to what had happened, looked up at his best friend from the bed.

"Um... run." He said in a 'duh' tone.

Max sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand, then nodded and bounded, for the second time that day, out of his own room in direction of Rei's.

* * *

Max reached Rei's room just as the older teen was shutting the door. He jumped forward and grabbed it just before the raven-haired teen closed it, making the latter jump slightly not knowing he was there.

Rei let go of the door and Max opened it, walking into the room.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Rei, that wasn't what you-"

"I told you Max, it's-"

"Would you let me explain!" Max snapped, a little more forcefully then necessary.

Rei, a little taken aback, simply nodded. Max sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... I'm a little frustrated. My morning... kinda sucked."

Rei gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Need to talk about it?"

Max shook his head.

"No... not yet. Just.. listen to me OK?"

Rei smiled again and nodded.

"OK Max, I'm always here for you."

Max winced a little at this. That's what Tyson said too, did Rei mean it the same way he did? Max mentally shook his head, it wasn't the time for these thoughts.

"Look, I don't know what you heard but I know what you saw. I love Ty, and he loves me... but not the way that ... well, just as friends ya know? That's what it's always been, and that's the way it always will be. Tyson was just comforting me cause like I said, I had a really crappy morning! I don't know if you noticed or not, or how you didn't if you didn't, but Ty is totally into Kai, and I'm pretty sure Kai is into him too. And me... Well.. I really like someone else too... so whatever you think you saw, or whatever way you took that hug and those words, you're wrong. OK? Really wrong, we're just friends and ... and I need you to know that."

Rei starred at Max for a long time, seemingly trying to process everything Max had said. Finally he smiled.

"You know, you really didn't have to explain that to me Max. It's none of my business."

Max gave him a serious look.

"Yes, I did." He said firmly. "I had to explain that to you."

"Why?"

"Eh..?" Max replied, a little caught off-guard. He eventually swallowed and looked down.

"Cause I did..."

Rei pulled Max into a hug then, surprising the little blonde.

"I'm glad you did." He replied softly.

Max closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rei, burying his face into his chest.

"I love_ you_ too Rei..." He whispered.

There was a long pause as Max waited for some kind of response. Eventually Rei replied.

"I love you too Max..." He said quietly, voice cracking slightly.

Max sighed inwardly and hugged Rei closer. He knew that even if Rei did mean those words, even if he did mean them as more than friendship, there was no way Rei could have known that Max had meant his that way; and after the morning he'd had, he wasn't quite ready to tell him just yet. Maybe soon, just not yet. Until then, he'd just have to put up with the heartache.


	8. Rewards Of A Goodboy

**A/N: OK, for all you people who hate Mariah just because her and Rei have feelings for each other, and you'd much rather see the smexi neko-jin with Max (or someone else); grow up. I mean, come on! She can't help who she loves! (Not to mention that Rei/Mariah are kinda a cannon couple - they get married and have a kid at the end of the manga!) And on that note, I've read MANY a story (even written a few, though I am kinda ashamed to admit it) that totally ignore the pink-haired blader. Like where is she in this Max/Rei thing? Having said that, that's why I put her in the story earlier on, cause I plan to tell where she comes into all this. And in the anime, Mariah is an awesome person, not a bitch, not a shrew, and not spitey and all that crap that most writers makes her out to be! That really makes me mad! It's total character change and that is the thing I hate more than anything in fics (I know I do it sometimes too, but I try really hard not to!). OK so, I could go on forever on this, but I think I'll stop my rant here, considering no one likely ever reads my notes anyways. Lol. So, here it is; the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade.**

**PS: After this chapter, it's all in Rei's POV, so bare with me, OK?**

* * *

Max held his sides as he nearly laughed himself off the couch. Tyson was up to his usual antics and his friends were all laughing humorously at him. It had been days since the boys' swimming/games day and the weather hadn't let up much since. Tyson's grandpa had opted to stay at his friend's house for a few more weeks so the boys still had the house to themselves. This prospect was nice, but being stuck in the house for so long was beginning to make the bladers a little stir crazy.

"Man Tyson!" Max managed through his laughs. "You have got to let up on the chocolate!"

Tyson grinned.

"Naw! We need some entertainment, and what would we do for that if it wasn't for me?"

Max smiled and shook his head, watching as Tyson continued goofing off. Just then there was a knock at the door. The blonde stood up, seeing as no one else seemed to even have noticed it, and headed to the front door. He was still smiling wide as he opened the front door, but it quickly faded when he saw the person standing on the other side.

"Hiya Maxie!"

"Mariah!" He said, a little shocked.

The girl had a duffel bag over one shoulder and a suitcase in her hand. She was wearing a pink raincoat with the hood pulled up over her pink hair and pointed ears.

"You don't look very happy to see me." She teased playfully.

He wasn't.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you so early." Max replied.

"Oh, well, I couldn't wait so I decided to come early..." She then frowned in concern. "I hope that's not a problem...?"

Max forced a smile.

"No, no. It's no problem... I'm sure Rei will be happy to see you."

Max added the last bit a little scornfully. Mariah beamed.

"I'll be happy to see him too!" She said excitedly. "So um.. Max? Do you mind if I come in?"

Max jumped aside and smiled a little guiltily.

"Yea! Gee, sorry about that! You must be soaked!"

Mariah smiled again and walked past Max into the house.

"No, it's OK, I've got a good raincoat."

She laid down her things, then put her coat away where Max showed her before turning back to the blonde.

"It's good to see you Max." She said with a smile. Max forced yet another smile.

"You too." He half-lied.

Max liked Mariah, he really did. She was sweet, kind, compassionate, had a good sense of humor and always treated him well. Still, while he didn't have anything against the girl - he'd already guiltily established that - he didn't really want her in the same house as Rei before Max confessed his feelings either. You never know right? But Mariah being there may just jeopardize all that. Although, there was nothing he could do, he'd already established that too, especially now that she was actually there.

"Is it too much to ask for a hug?" Mariah asked suddenly.

This caught Max off guard.

"Uh... No.. No, not at all."

Max returned the hug Mariah gave him awkwardly. Then she surprised him again.

"I really missed you Max." She said kindly. Max's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what?.. Really?"

Mariah pulled away and smiled at him.

"Yea." She replied honestly. "I always hoped we could be friends, I really like you. I always liked when you were around, you always make me smile. I love your personality and your outlook on everything. And you're so talented too!... You're a really great person Max."

At that moment, Max felt dead-guiltily. If Mariah didn't mean any of those things, she was a damn good liar.

Max sighed inwardly and gave Mariah his best smile.

"I think you're an awesome person too Mariah. Really."

Mariah beamed again.

"Thanks Max! That means a lot!"

Max nodded.

"Well, Rei's in the living room. I guess we can leave your things here for now until we figure out where you're gonna stay.

"OK." Mariah replied. Then she linked an arm with Max's.

"Lead the way." She said playfully.

Max smiled at her, torn between his emotions. He should hate her right? He should be totally jealous of her - well, he was a little jealous - and he should tell her Rei had moved out and she should just go back home. Right? But sweet little innocent Max just couldn't find it in his heart to do that, and his personality just didn't allow him to think negatively about anyone. So, with an inward sigh, Max lead Mariah to the living room, and to Rei - his Rei.

Rei looked away from Tyson, still laughing at his silliness, and like Max's had, his smile faded when he saw Mariah.

"Mariah?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Mariah smiled.

"I came to see you of course!"

Rei starred at her for a minute, then stood up and laughed, holding his arms out to her. Mariah beamed, then let go of Max and hurried over to Rei.

Max watched painfully as the two embraced and Rei hugged her tight. He glanced over at Tyson and Kai when he felt eyes on him. The two gave him sympathetic looks before Kai stood up.

"Tyson, come with me. I want you to help me with something."

"Uh, yea sure." Tyson agreed hurriedly, knowing what Kai was getting at.

The two stood up and left the living room, Kai clapping a sympathetic hand over Max's shoulder on the way out.

Max nearly scowled at his friends upon their departure.

_"Sure! Leave me alone with them!"_ He thought bitterly.

Max turned back to Rei and Mariah, who were now sitting together on the couch, and watched their lips move with smiles on their faces. The words they spoke however didn't register in his ears as one thing kept running through his mind.

_"I blew it... I'm too late.."_

Max watched from the entrance to the living room as Rei and Mariah reminisced. At one point, Mariah moved in to kiss Rei and Max thought he was going to die. He wanted to turn away so badly, he didn't want to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. So instead, he watched in horror as Mariah's lips got closer to Rei's. But just before their lips brushed, Rei turned away from Mariah and looked at Max, causing her to kiss his cheek instead. Hm.. Now where had he seen that before?

"Aw, Rei." Mariah said playfully. "You always were so shy about affection in front of others."

Rei seemed to have not heard her as his eyes locked with Max's. Max felt his throat constrict with emotion and knew that right then was a good time to make himself scarce. So, for the first time in his life, he forcibly tore his gaze from Rei's and looked away.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said as evenly as he could. "You probably have a lot of catching up to do."

"It's OK Max... you don't have to leave." Rei said quietly.

Max turned back to the two and saw Mariah smiling at him.

"Yea, I do." Max said firmly. "I'll see you guys later."

Mariah's smile widened and Max had to force back a scowl as she mouthed the words 'thank you'. He felt his blood boil. He wasn't doing it for her! He was being selfish, he was doing it for himself! How the hell did she not see that? He didn't want to watch her cuddle with Rei and possibly ruin his chances of being with the White Tiger! What was wrong with her?

Instead of voicing his thoughts however, Max simply nodded and turned away, quickly leaving the living room and escaping, once again, to the confines of his room.

* * *

Max reached the door to his room and noticed Rei's before he entered it. His jaw clenched and he hurried inside, unintentionally slamming the door much harder than necessary. Locking his door to prevent intrusion this time, the blonde stalked over to his bed and flopped down on it, starring moodily up at the wall. Immediately upon looking up, his eyes met with a picture of him and the gang, all laughing and smiling happily. Max was in between Tyson and Rei and both had their arms around him, as his were around them. Max was leaning heavily against Rei, trying to hold himself up as he laughed at whatever was so funny at the time.

Max frowned deeply, remembering that day, and then the night a few days ago with Rei on the front step in the rain. He felt his heart ache and immediately squeezed his eyes shut and put his arms over his face to hold back the assault of tears. But this didn't stop a few from escaping and cascading down his cheeks as he did his best not to think of his precious White Tiger.

* * *

Mariah was positively giddy with excitement when Rei suggested they go out that night. She hastily agreed and had immediately gone to get ready. Standing in front of Rei's mirror now, she was wearing a pink and white pretty dress that tied around her neck and casual sandals. Over top she wore a faded denim jean-jacket and her hair was down and straight with a few random ringlets appearing here and there. Finally she was ready.

A soft knock then sounded at the door.

"Are you ready?" Came Rei's voice through the door. Mariah smiled.

"Yep! All done!" Rei opened the door and came in, his hands in the pockets of his faded denim jeans. He smiled at her as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a white dress shirt with tiny black pinstripes and a pair of sneakers she'd never seen him wear before.

"You look beautiful." He said kindly. Mariah smiled.

"Thanks Rei!"

Rei nodded and motioned for her to follow. Mariah walked up to him and linked her arm with his, following him from the room and eventually out of the house.

* * *

Rei took Mariah to a nice, but not too fancy, restaurant, then a movie afterward. The rain had stopped for a while so after they were done, they decided to walk home. On the way, the two stopped at a, surprisingly open late, ice cream vendor on the side of the road and each got an icy treat for themselves. They talked then as the continued on their way home.

"So Rei, did you miss me?" Mariah asked playfully. Rei turned and smiled at her as he licked his ice cream.

"You know I did." He said pointedly. Mariah laughed.

"Well, I missed you too." She replied. "I've got a question for you though."

"Shoot." He replied simply.

Mariah paused a minute, taking the time to eat more of her ice cream before continuing.

"Everybody likes someone right? Well, I never really asked you who you liked... mind sharing?"

Rei smiled warmly, starring ahead of him and looking thoughtful.

"Well, maybe you can guess." He said simply. "The person I like is really sweet and way energetic. They're always the first one there when I need them, and the first one to know when there's something wrong... no matter how good I hide it."

Mariah thought for a few minutes. Well, she didn't get to see much of Rei anymore, but those things always described her when he was with her and her team. She smiled excitedly and looked up at the boy.

"I think I need more clues. Keep going."

"OK." Rei replied. "This person is really considerate and is crazy-talented! Not just in beyblading either, in a lot of things too."

Mariah's smile widened. She was good at a lot of things! She was a good swimmer, skater, snowboarder, karate master. There was lots she was good at! She felt her excitement rise as Rei continued.

"I have my close friends, people who I'd trade my life for to save theirs... but this person means the world to me."

Mariah placed a hand to her heart and smiled.

_"Awwwe! That's so sweet Rei!"_ She cooed in her head. Rei continued.

"I've been away from this person before and it nearly killed me. I hate seeing them sad or upset, though it doesn't happen very often, and I'm pretty sure I'm one of the two only people who can see through them when they try to hide their emotions."

Rei paused as he thought, then laughed and finished the last of his ice cream.

"I could go on forever..." He said.

Mariah smiled yet again and finished her ice cream too.

"No one's stopping you." She replied softly. So Rei began again.

"This person is really close to me."

Mariah grinned at this.

_"Close. That's really clever Rei!"_ She thought, greatly impressed. _"I'm really close right now. Emotionally and literally!"_

Suddenly Rei grew really serious.

"I really, really care about this person Mariah... more than I've ever cared about anyone before... It kinda hurts sometimes actually. Like, lately, there's been some... stuff, that's happened and... well, it's been really hard to deal with..."

Mariah looked at Rei in sympathy. She was a little confused about the stuff he was talking about, but she understood the rest.

"Do you love this person?" She asked softly. Rei paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes." He whispered softly.

Mariah felt her heart do back-flips.

"I feel though like I should tell them how I feel.." Rei added thoughtfully. "Like I'm running out of time and I'm pushing this person away from me. But... I can never find the courage to say the words."

Mariah had finally had enough and decided this was it. She stopped Rei and turned him to face her, then gave him her most winning smile.

"You don't need to tell this person Rei, they already know how you feel."

Rei starred at her in shock.

"Wh-what.. how-how do you know?"

Mariah gave him a funny look and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Well... I think I know my own feelings Rei." She said playfully. Rei looked utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Mariah sighed, admittedly getting a little annoyed with Rei's game. She then smiled up at him again.

"I know how you feel Rei... and.. I love you too."

Rei's mouth fell agape as he starred at the pink-haired girl in shock.

Taking this to be a good sign, Mariah beamed and leaned up into his face.

"I know you're shocked." She whispered. "But it's OK, you don't have to say anything."

Rei starred at her for a moment, watching - indeed in shock - as she closed her eyes and moved up to kiss him. But just like before, just before their lips brushed, Rei pulled away. Mariah opened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong Rei? No one's around now..."

Rei sighed and took Mariah's hands from around his neck and held them in his.

"Mariah, I... I don't know how to say this, and I feel... absolutely horrible, but... you're not the person I was talking about."

Mariah's eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaimed in shock. Rei frowned, looking obviously very guilty

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lead you on or make you think you were the one I was talking about... I really am sorry!"

Mariah's eyes flooded with tears and Rei frowned and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry Mariah!" He said miserably. "I'd never hurt you on purpose!"

"But... on the phone the other day.." Mariah choked sadly. "You told me you loved me.. I really thought you mean it Rei..."

"I do love you, I really do... it's just not the same kinda love.."

Something hit Mariah then as memories suddenly flooded back to her.

-;-

"Hey, you sound kinda... I dunno, bummed Max. Is there something wrong?"

"No. No I'm fine. I'll let you talk to Rei again OK?"

Mariah waited for Rei's voice again, confirming her suspicions when he spoke.

"What did you say to him? He looked totally bummed?"

-;-

She waited impatiently for someone to answer the door, half-hoping it would be Rei and half-hoping it wouldn't. But the person who opened it was nearly as good. She couldn't help but smile wide upon seeing him.

"Hiya Maxie!" She said cheerfully. His smile was contagious... but it didn't last long.

_"He doesn't look too happy to see me..."_ She thought with confusion. Voicing this thought, Max assured her it was only due to her surprise timing, though something about it didn't quite seem right. Apparently, Maxie-boy wasn't a very good liar. But, she decided not to pry and simply brushed it aside for the time being.

-;-

Mariah noted the look on Max's face when she moved to kiss Rei. Was that pain in his eyes? No, it couldn't be could it? She understood the two were close friends, but what's with the look? She was good for Rei, she wasn't going to hurt him; Max should have known that. So then why the pain? Why the worry? She would have to do some investigating!

Max left soon after, attempting to hide the most sour look she'd ever seen. But he didn't hide it well enough. The boy was absolutely crushed. Did Rei notice this too? What was wrong with the boys of this house? Were they all totally oblivious to everything? Boy this place needed a woman's touch! She'd have to get after Hillary about keeping a better eye on the boys. There was no way they could survive on their own.

-;-

Mariah snapped out of her thoughts after past images of Max and Rei flashed before her eyes. The two had always seemed particularly fond of each other, but she had always brushed it off as brotherly love. Now she understood. She understood it all.

"Now I understand..." She whispered absently. Rei looked down at her in confusion.

"Understand what?" He asked. She pulled away from him and looked up at him with a half-smile.

"Nothing." She replied simply. "I'm not gonna pretend I'm not disappointed or deeply hurt Rei, cause... I am. Badly."

Rei starred at her in sympathy.

"Mariah..."

But Mariah held up her hand to silence him so she could continue.

"But I also know you can't help who you love either, and you can't help loving who you do any more than I can help loving you. But I don't want to ruin a life-long friendship over something like this either."

She hesitated for a minute, then spoke again, only much softer this time.

"If you're in love with the person I think you are, then... I know for a fact that the feeling is mutual, and... I think you should go for it."

Rei starred at the girl before him, absolutely stunned.

"I wish you loved me the way I love you Rei..." Mariah said sadly. "But you don't, and I can accept that.. eventually. I just want you to know that you shouldn't wait any longer. I think you were right about not waiting any longer and telling that person before it's too late. You don't want to push them away. So... just go for it OK?"

Rei nodded at her, then frowned after a few moments.

"I feel terrible..." He said softly. Mariah gave him a small smile.

"Don't. I'll be OK. Remember, none of this is your fault Rei, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

She then turned and walked away.

"C'mon, let's go." She said over her shoulder.

Rei sighed, then caught up with his pink-haired friend and followed after her in silence.

* * *

Max awoke to the smell that undoubtedly told him that Rei had made a mouth-watering breakfast. He sighed and tried to ignore his stomach growling at him, not wanting to go downstairs and see Rei and Mariah. Eventually though, his stomach refused to be ignored anymore and really began to get to him. So, with a sigh, The blonde threw his feet over the side of the bed and headed to his bathroom for a shower. At least that would further delay the time before he had to see the two people he most dreaded to see. Then again, if he waited too long, it was likely that there wouldn't be much of the amazing breakfast left by the time he got there.

After his shower, Max headed slowly down the stairs and sat down at the table with his friends. He pointedly avoided Rei's gaze but couldn't help but notice that Mariah was missing.

Rei walked over to him and placed a plate in front of him, heaped with the most delicious food Max had ever seen or smelled.

"Don't worry Max, I saved you a plate." Rei said with a smile and a playful wink.

Max forced a return smile but refused to look at the boy.

"Thanks..." He mumbled politely.

Rei frowned and nodded, walking then to his own seat.

Max listened as Tyson jabbered on about one thing or another, and occasionally Kai spoke or replied. Neither Max nor Rei said anything.

Max waited a very long time, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

"So where's Mariah?" He asked casually. "I didn't think she'd be the late-sleeper type."

Rei starred at his plate.

"She's gone." He said simply.

Max paused with his food half-way to his mouth.

"Gone?" He repeated in confusion. "What do you mean gone?"

This got the attention of Tyson and Kai as well, and both stopped in their conversation to look at the raven-haired teen.

"I mean she's gone..." Rei replied, only now looking up at his friends. "She went home."

Max starred at the boy in shock, raised hand still holding his laden fork. After a long time, he snapped out of it and replaced the fork on his plate.

"Why?" He asked, still confused.

Rei smiled half-heartedly and looked at Max. He then looked around at the rest of his friends as he told them the story of his previous night.

Max listened to Rei's story and was torn between guilt and utter happiness. He felt bad for Mariah, but he had to admit that she was much braver and mature than he would likely be in the same situation, though you never know what you'd do unless you were actually in the situation.

Still, as bad as he felt for the girl, he couldn't help but feel giddy with happiness too. There was still a chance that Rei liked someone else, but all the things he said... well, needless to say they raised Max's hopes considerably. He made it a point to thank Mariah the next time he saw her, and also to express his honest-to-goodness deep compassion for her. She really didn't deserve to be hurt like that - not that he was blaming Rei, and obviously, neither was she.

Max finished his breakfast without another word, completely consumed in his own, now totally rejuvenated, world.

Once he was finished, he stood up and looked at Rei, unable to hold back the wide grin on his face.

"Thank you so much Rei!" He said happily, nodding at the older teen. "That was the best breakfast I've ever had!"

Max wasn't sure if this was actually true or if it was his current over-enthusiastic mood that made him think that way, but either way was irrelevant.

Rei looked at Max in surprise, then smiled and nodded back.

"Thanks Max. I really appreciate it."

The blonde beamed and nodded again, then brought his dishes to the kitchen and happily trotted back upstairs.

* * *

Max was brushing his teeth and humming cheerfully when he heard someone singing the same song he was humming. He stopped and listened for a bit, then realized that it was his cell phone singing. He quickly rinsed and spit, then dashed out to his bedroom to retrieve the object. Upon picking it up, he looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number, causing him to furrow his brows in wonder.

"Hello?" He answered curiously.

"Hey Maxie."

Max was surprised as he instantly recognized the voice.

"Mariah?"

"Yea. How was your morning?"

Max scratched behind his head, instantly feeling guilty due to her saddened tone of voice as he remembered what Rei had told them.

"Uh... It was... nice." He replied carefully, trying very hard not to rub sat in her wounds.

"That's good to hear." She replied. "So... I guess you heard what happened huh?"

Max sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Yea.. I did.." He replied gently. He blew out a breath of air as he contemplated his next words.

"I um... I'm really sorry Mariah." He replied honestly. "I really am.."

"Don't be Max." She said kindly. "None of this was your fault. And anyway, I didn't call to make you feel bad, or because I needed a shoulder to cry on. I called because I think there's something you should know."

Max's ears twitched in curiosity and he sat up straight on his bed.

"Really? What's that?"

He heard Mariah sigh heavily as if she was preparing herself to say the most difficult thing she'd ever had to.

"I... I think you should go for it Max.. With Rei I mean. I really think you have a good chance, and well.. like I said to him last night; I really wished he loved me like I do him, but he doesn't and that's all either of us can do. But you, you can make him happy Max, just like you make everyone else happy. And even if I'm wrong and you're not the one he loves... then still, don't leave him OK? One way or another, Rei needs you. I know he does, I can see it. So... don't wait any longer OK?"

Max starred at the floor, speechless. This was really mature of Mariah. Really mature. He knew he most likely wouldn't have been able to do what she had. Rei had just turned her down, and she was calling Max, telling him to give it a shot. He knew it must have torn her apart, but still she did it. Suddenly Max respected Mariah more than any other person in the world.

"That's really big of you Mariah." He said kindly. "I'm insanely impressed... Rei would be so proud of you right now..."

"Ya think so?" Mariah replied softly, but Max could tell she was smiling. Max smiled too.

"Yea, I do. And Mariah, I want you to know that I have the utmost respect for you right now, because you just did something that I know I wouldn't have been able to in a million years... You really are somethin'."

There was a long pause from the other end, and Max waited patiently for Mariah to speak again. After a long time, she finally did.

"I told Rei I didn't want to loose his friendship over this, because that would be really sad." She said quietly. "And... I don't want to lose yours over it either. That is... if you consider me a friend too."

Max smiled, sure Mariah would pick it up.

"Yea, of course I do. You just proved to me that you're probably one of the most valuable friendships I'll ever have Mariah. And that really means a lot to me. What you did was amazing and I'll never be able to thank you enough for it. I want you to know that I'm here for you, and if you ever need anything, just ask, OK?"

"OK." Mariah replied, and Max could picture the huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Max." She said happily. "I'm glad I called you."

Max smiled and nodded, forgetting again that she couldn't see him.

"Me too. And, you're welcome."

After a promise to keep in touch, and a cheerful farewell, the two ended the phone call and both hung up.

Max sat on the edge of his bed and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between them still holding his cell phone. He stared at the little object in his hands and thought about everything Mariah had said. Maybe it was time to go for it, as she so casually put it. Maybe it was time for him to take the chance. He'd waited long enough, and waiting any longer wouldn't help him, so he might as well do now... It was now or never.

Maybe being a good boy paid off after all. He'd done the right thing and hadn't gotten in the way of Rei and Mariah's relationship, and as a reward, he'd gained a good friendship, along with, hopefully, something more.

Max smiled and stood up, walking over and placing his cell on his desk before heading over to his bedroom door. He took a deep breath with his hand on the door knob, then turned it and headed out. He had a job to do.


	9. Rei Reflects

**A/N: I didn't put in Rei's thoughts about the whole Rei/Mariah scene from the last chapter cause it was pretty straight forward. Hope you like the chapter. :) And as always PLEEEASE review! :( I'll even be happy with a few little words...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade, only this story/plot**

* * *

Rei laid back on his bed, staring up at his ceiling with a frown. The last few days had been a total mess. It had started out good, and there had been a few good points, but in the end, it royally sucked. He sighed heavily and rolled over on his stomach, folding his arms in front of him and resting his chin on them.

"Oh Max.." He whispered with a frown.

The blonde had been so suggestive at many points, but Rei couldn't be sure he was interpreting his hints right. How could he? Max hadn't actually come out and said he loved him.

Rei groaned and buried his head in his arms, thinking back to all the confusing moments in the past few days.

-;-

"Hey Max?" Tyson questioned, pausing in his eating.

Max had just uncapped his iced tea.

"Yea Ty?"

"I've been thinking about something lately, don't know why but I have... Do you ever miss America?"

Max paused for a moment and Rei looked at the blonde curiously. He was quiet for a minute but eventually he spoke.

"Sometimes, yea. But then I think about how I'd feel if I left here, and, well... I don't think I'd be able to do that."

Rei smiled, satisfied with this answer. He took a bite of his food and stared out over the water. Then Max spoke again and Rei turned back to look at him.

"Not now." The blonde added.

Rei nearly choked as he noticed the smile Max had given Tyson. That look. Why didn't Max look at him like that? It wasn't fair... there was pure and unaltered love in that look and it completely broke Rei's heart.

Max looked at Rei with a frown, patting his back until he stopped coughing, joking then about taking his time. Rei looked between the blonde and blunette and felt like his heart was being ripped straight down the middle. Perhaps there was more between the two than friendship.

Rei forced a smile and turned back towards the water again, continuing to eat just so he could have something to think about other than his current thoughts.

-;-

"Do you have, or have you ever had, a crush on a close friend?"

Rei felt his face heat up and looked down, making sure to avoid the blonde boy's face beside him. What a question! Of all the questions the blunette could have asked, ones Rei would have gladly answered, Tyson had to ask the one question Rei feared answering most.

The Chinese teen pondered the question in silence for a long time, then figured he might as well out and say it. Perhaps it would be worth it.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Oooo!" Tyson cooed excitedly. "Who?"

Rei was just about to voice Max's name when he realized Tyson's flaw.

"That wasn't part of the question." He answered cheekily.

Phew. Safe for another while. This game may be more of a challenge than he'd originally anticipated.

-;-

Rei watched Max's face cloud with horror. His dare couldn't have been that bad could it? Well, admittedly, he probably wouldn't have been able to do it if it was the other way around.

Max threw a cushion at Tyson and snapped at him angrily. Well, that should teach the blunette not to underestimate Rei again. Max fumed for a few moments, then got up to retrieve a pencil and paper.

Rei watched Max draw for a long time, his anticipation nearly eating him alive as he waited for what seemed like an eternity. Who was the blonde drawing? What was going through his adorable head as his pale hand moved across that paper? Could it possibly be Rei? No, it couldn't possibly... Surely Max would have said something. But then... Rei hadn't said anything until their game either...

Rei shook his head and focused on Max again.

After a little convincing, Rei managed to get Max to send the picture to his crush in an email. Well, there goes the possibility of him being Max's crush. Why would Max send it if it was him? He was right there with him, he could have just given it to him. And if he didn't want to give Rei the picture, then why send it in an email where he would see it eventually anyway. It just didn't make sense.

Rei sighed inwardly and followed the others from Max's room back to the living room.

-;-

"OK. In the house you have Me, Mariah and Max. What are you gonna do?"

Rei swallowed hard and chewed his cheek. Well, Kai most likely understood his predicament, so he didn't have to worry so much about hurting his Captain's feelings.

"OK. I'd probably leave you behind, Kai." He said with a smirk at the boy. "Your ego's too big to let you die in something as simple as a house fire."

Just as he thought, Kai merely snickered in amusement. The dual-haired teen knew it was all just a game, whereas Max and Tyson though more of it.

Still, it was a hard thing to say just what he'd do in a situation like this. Like Kai had said, he couldn't choose the blonde just because he was in the room. Not that his answer would change if Mariah had been there, he just would have felt a whole lot worse. But he knew he'd never be able to leave Max behind. Not hypothetically or in reality. Especially not to die.

"And, as horrible as I feel for even thinking it... I think I'd have to.. um... throw Mariah out the window..."

Rei felt horrible for saying this. Of course, if this situation were real, he'd give his own life to save all his friends, not just one or possibly two. But, it was just a game, no matter how horrible the idea of it was.

-;-

"Tell us, in detail, your favorite thing about your crush."

Rei starred at Max as Tyson voiced his dare. The blonde suddenly got a dreamy look on his face as he described, in detail, exactly how much he loved his crush's eyes.

_"Wow... I never knew so much could be said about someone's eyes..."_ Rei thought. Then he inwardly sighed. _"I wish Max would look like that way when thinking of me..."_

Rei frowned. Whoever this person was, he/she didn't know how lucky they were. Rei figured there was little he wouldn't do to have Max look at him like that.

_"Maybe one day..."_ He thought ruefully. _"Maybe if I ever get up the courage to tell him how I feel... no, better not get my hopes up..."_

-;-

Rei starred at Max for a long time. This was it, Max's dare had finally put him out of the game. Well, for starters, how was he supposed to call Max when he was sitting right next to him?... He could always call his cell phone he supposed... but no! And to confess his love for the blonde just like that, all over some silly game? No, that wasn't going to happen. He hadn't been brave enough to do it yet and he knew for a fact that something like this wouldn't force him into it. Not when it could jeopardize what he already had with the adorable blonde.

Rei placed his hands on either side of him and slid backwards. He was out.

-;-

Rei starred at Max as he sat in front of him. Kai's dare seemed to surprise them all. What was the dual-haired teen up to? Kai wasn't one for affection, was their Captain forgetting that he would be receiving a kiss too?

Max starred at Rei, the grin from kissing Tyson still on his face. But it soon faded as a crimson blush spread across his cheeks. Rei had to fight back a smile. Max looked so cute when he blushed.

The two starred at each other for a long time until finally Max spoke.

"Um... sorry Rei.. But, a dare's a dare right...?"

Rei dismissed the blonde's nervous tone. He wanted to grab him and kiss him blind! He wanted to tell Max that he had no problem with his kisses, that he could kiss him as much as he wanted and then some! He wanted to yell at the younger boy and scold him for not seeing something so obvious. But, being the calm and controlled person he was, Rei simply smiled.

"That's right Max, a dares a dare. And you've got a reputation to protect."

Max gave Rei a small smile and slowly moved in to meet him. After torturous, hour-long seconds, their lips finally met.

Rei had to fight himself with every ounce of will-power he had to force himself not to grab Max and pull him close. He was a little surprised when he thought he heard Max sigh a little. It was obvious the blonde hadn't even realized he'd done so. He dismissed it however in favor of the soft, silky lips against his own.

_"Mmmm... Max, if you only knew..."_ He thought sadly, feeling himself uncontrolably choking up with emotion. _"I'd give anything to have you mean this..."_

Max made to pull away, but Rei wasn't ready for it to end just yet. He moved forward subtly and pressed his lips back to Max's again. This movement obviously shocked the blonde and Rei immediately felt his eyes flood with tears.

_"I'm sorry Max.._" He thought sadly. _"I know this wasn't your choice... but I'm not ready to let you go just yet... Please stay there just a little longer..."_

As if hearing his thoughts, Max didn't move; though Rei knew it was most likely due to his remaining shock.

Max starred into Rei's sad eyes and the latter was sure he saw the blonde's own eyes cloud over in sadness too? Why? This sent the raven-haired teen's head reeling.

All too soon, Max pulled away from Rei and starred into his eyes for a moment, then turned away with a painful look on his face. Was it because he felt betrayed, because he was upset that Rei had returned his dare-induced kiss? Perhaps. But whatever the reason, Max turned away from him.

Rei looked down and closed his eyes. He bit his cheek and took a deep, silent breath to will back the raw emotion threatening to over-power him. He couldn't allow that, he was supposed to be the picture of self-control. Rei finally opened his eyes and looked at Max, seeing him now sitting back on his knees with a pout.

"Hey! That's not fair Kai! If you dare me to do something, you have to let me do it!"

Kai, whose face was turned away from the blonde, looked back at the younger boy and smirked.

"I did. All I said was that you had to kiss everyone in the room, I didn't say where. You could have kissed our hands and it would have counted."

Max's face was the picture of shock and Rei couldn't help but smile. He inwardly thanked Kai for this dare.

Tyson burst into laughter and Max turned back to Rei. The older boy was already smiling and couldn't have willed it away if he'd wanted to. He added a shrug to let Max at least know the kiss hadn't upset him, and nearly fainted with relief when the younger boy actually smiled back before laughing.

Good. At least Max wasn't upset about the kiss right?

_"Guess it wasn't that bad after all... it might not have meant to Max what it meant to me, but at least it won't ruin our friendship..."_

_-;-  
_

"But... I really wanna watch the storm."

_"Gods, that look!"_ Rei thought, feeling his heart sink. _"You'd sworn I'd just slapped him or something! Talk about making a guy feel like hell!..."_

"Geeze Max!" Rei replied guiltily. "Talk about making a guy feel guilty! What kinda look is that? You'd swear I just told you we were all abandoning you or something."

Rei placed a hand on Max's shoulder, needing more than anything to make that deep frown disappear. That one look hurt him more than any kind of physical pain ever could.

He told Max that staying up was his decision but he probably wouldn't get up in the morning if he stayed up too long. Max eventually agreed and Rei felt his heart lift, relieved to finally see Max smiling again.

-;-

Rei hadn't been able to sleep so he'd gotten up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. While drinking it, he'd absently looked out the window and started in surprise at what he saw. What was Max doing out in the rain? And at this hour? He put the glass in the sink and made his way out to the front door, standing on the front step as he watched the blonde curiously. And it was there he stayed for a very long time.

Golden eyes watched Max twirling in the rain with a wide smile. He'd never seen the blonde look so happy before, he looked like he was in his own world, like the one around him was in an entirely different dimension at that moment. He watched for a long time and couldn't hold back the huge smile on his face, one that mirrored Max's. It wasn't until Rei saw a flash of lightning and heard another clap of thunder that the smile finally faded and his heart skipped a beat.

_"What is he thinking?... What am _I_ thinking? He shouldn't be out there in this, I shouldn't _let_ him be out in this! That lightning could have easily struck him down!"_

Rei stepped forward and made to walk out into the rain to retrieve the blonde, but he stopped as a droplet hit his cheek and stepped quickly backward as if stung. He looked out at the rain and frowned. He wasn't sure if it was the neko-jin in him or just the fact that he was just one of those people, but for one reason or another, Rei didn't like the rain. Watching it didn't bother him. Seeing it and hearing it didn't bother him. But actually being in it did.

The Chinese blader sighed and took a few steps backward, then cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Max!" He yelled loudly. But the blonde didn't seem to hear him.

"Max!" He yelled again, much louder this time. Still the blonde was lost in his own world.

"MAX!" Rei cried as loudly as he could. Finally the blonde stopped twirling and looked at him, seemingly a little surprised at seeing him there.

"Finally!" Rei half-yelled. He beckoned the blonde in but the younger boy refused, again making Rei feel guilty by expressing how sad he'd be if he didn't enjoy the storm.

Rei frowned as he considered this. He wasn't sure if he could take another one of Max's upset looks. Max laughed then, no doubt at the look on Rei's own face, and held out a hand to him, choosing instead to attempt to entice the White Tiger out with him.

_"Not in this lifetime."_ Rei thought ruefully. Expressing his thoughts on the rain, Max replied with a common sense answer that Rei couldn't argue with. He regarded the blonde for a few moments, then sighed heavily. If he wasn't going to come in, and Rei couldn't go out and retrieve him, the older boy would just have to be prepared for when Max finally decided he'd had enough.

Rei disappeared into the house, grabbed a huge, thick blanket from his own closet and returned back outside, smiling when he saw Max once again lost to the rain. He sat on the deck and watched Max enjoy himself. Eventually, no doubt having sensed Rei's presence again, Max looked back at him.

Rei smiled.

"You're not gonna come in are you?" He asked with a smile. Max smiled and shook his head and Rei mimicked him. He then decided to attempt to entice Max into coming back in.

"Well, you can have this when you change your mind."

He watched in amusement as Max pondered this, then ginned wide and finally came to him.

_"Thought that might work."_ Rei thought with a smile. _"I'm sure a warm blanket is welcome after being in the rain that long, even if it's not cold."_

Max sat down next to Rei and Rei wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Something flashed in Max's eyes when Rei did this, but the White Tiger dismissed it because it was gone as quick as it had come. Max thanked him and the two exchanged a few words before looking back out over the storm.

Rei looked back at Max when he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. Max had shivered.

_"I knew that rain couldn't be good for him!"_ Rei thought with a frown.

"Are you cold?" He asked in concern.

"Yea, I guess I should have listened to you sooner huh?"

Rei ignored Max's comment.

_"I hope he doesn't get sick!"_ He thought worriedly. _"That would be so sad! He shouldn't have to put up with that kind of punishment just for enjoying himself..."_

"Do you feel sick?" Rei voiced.

"No. Just an after effect I think."

Rei sighed.

_"I bet he is getting sick, I know he wouldn't tell me if he was. There must be something I can do to stop it... Maybe if I warm him up more."_

"How about some hot chocolate?"

Max was beginning to look a little irritated.

_"I know my pestering is probably annoying you Maxie, but I'm worried about you. I _really_ don't want you to get sick."_

"No, I think I'll warm up in a bit. I think I just need some more heat you know?"

Rei bit the side of his cheek.

_"Well, I could warm you up Maxie, but I'm pretty sure you don't want me cradling you in my arms... no matter how much I want to."_

"I could get you another blanket?" Rei offered with a smile. He had to do something.

"No." Max replied, obviously irritated now. "I think it would be better if it had more heat though."

Well, he'd tried everything but Max didn't seem to really want his help. Unless..

Rei chewed his cheek again and tried to calm his racing heart. Could he get away with it? What would Max think? What would he say? Well, only one way to find out.

"Well, if wouldn't be too awkward for you, I could sit under it with you. They say body heat is the best source of heat."

Rei starred at Max hopefully, trying desperately not to give his emotions away. To his relief, Max didn't immediately reject the idea.

"Oh, yea I heard that once too." The blonde replied evenly. "Well, if you don't mind getting wet, or me stealing your body heat, then I'd really appreciate it."

Rei forced himself to keep back his grin.

_"Not at all Max! Getting a little wet is the least of my worries. And I'll give you all the body heat you want!"_

Rei laughed lightly and slipped under the blanket with Max, sitting close enough so that there was barely any space between them.

He wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten there, but Rei soon found himself holding Max tightly while the blonde rested his head on his shoulder. He had wrapped an arm around Max thinking he hadn't looked very comfortable, which was what he had honestly voiced when the younger boy gave him a questioning look. But, to be _completely_ honest, Rei knew he would have used the same excuse had Max looked absolutely content in his previous position.

Rei felt a shiver run down his spine, one that had nothing to do with the chill, fear or discomfort.

He leaned his head back against the house and closed his eyes, nearly drifting to sleep, when Max's voice brought him back to consciousness. The question the younger boy asked was one Rei wasn't quite ready to tell him, especially since the person_ in_ question, was the same person who had _asked_ the question.

Max seemed to understand Rei's answer and replaced his head back on Rei's shoulder after a few choice words. The Raven-haired teen sighed silently and laid his head back against the house. But this time his eyes were wide awake as his mind once again clouded with unwelcome thoughts.

Soon enough, Rei noticed that something had changed and lifted his head. He sat still and silent for a moment as he listened, trying to figure out what had disturbed him. It only took him a few moments to figure out that Max's breathing had changed, signifying that the younger boy had finally exhausted himself and fallen asleep. Rei couldn't help but smile.

He looked down at Max and gently brushed his bangs from his face, noting his eyelids closed peacefully in sleep and his rosy lips curled ever so slightly as he dreamed, what seemed to be, a very nice dream.

Rei was sorely tempted to lean down and place a whisper of a kiss on said lips, but he knew that Max probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture very much should he wake up. After all, Rei didn't know how long the boy had been asleep, so it was possible that his slumber wasn't yet very deep.

With a sigh of longing, Rei stood up, scooped Max up; blanket and all; and carried him back into the house.

Rei placed Max on his bed and removed the still damp blanket from his body. He then pulled the blankets around the small form and sat down beside his friend. He watched Max sleep for a while, barely resisting the urge to allow their lips to touch for a second time that night. He knew that if he stayed in Max's room any longer, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

"Sweet dreams Max..." Rei whispered softly. "...I hope they're about me."

Rei made to stand up but paused as he looked back into Max's face. He simply couldn't leave without some sort of souvenir. Once again, he gently brushed aside Max's bangs and leaned down into his face. After a slight hesitation, he sighed and pressed a soft kiss to pale flesh.

Leaning back, Rei brushed with gentle fingertips the forehead he'd just kissed. He knew it was a small gesture, but it was the only thing he knew he might possibly get away with had Max woken up.

With one last longing look, Rei finally stood up and left Max's room, willing himself not to look back lest he never be able to leave.

-;-

Rei said goodbye to Mariah and hung up his cell phone. He starred at it for a few moments, then put it down on his desk and left his room.

_"I wonder what Max was so upset about."_ He thought with a frown._ "Mariah told me she didn't say anything upsetting to him, and she doesn't really have a reason to, so I can't see her lying about it... hmm..."_

Rei reached Max's room and stepped past the threshold, seeing that the door was open, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Max's words.

"I love you too Ty." He said, his voice muffled due to his face buried into Tyson's shoulder.

Rei's mouth dropped in shock. He felt as if Max had reached right through his chest to his heart and squeezed the life from it with bare hands. He watched the two pull away after a while but didn't register the rest of their words when their mouths moved. All he could hear in his head were Max's three words replaying over and over.

_"I love you too Ty."_

_"I knew it."_ He thought miserably. _"I knew there was more than friendship between those two... oh gods, why couldn't I have been wrong about this..."_

Rei took a cautious step backward, meaning to escape from the scene without disturbing the two, but Max caught the movement and turned towards him.

From then on, Rei barely registered what happened as he found himself lying as if it was something natural.

"It's OK Max. You don't have to explain anything to me, I'm happy for you guys... about time."

His own words sounded alien to his ears, but Rei turned and left nonetheless. It was the furthest thing from the truth and the polar opposite of what he thought, but Rei knew there was no point in voicing his thoughts and how he felt now, not when Max was happy. He'd been too late, and now he'd have to deal with it.

He hurried to his room as fast as his legs could carry him, needing to escape from the previous scene now burned into his mind forever.

-;-

Rei starred at Max for a long time, letting the blonde's words sink in properly. So he'd misunderstood the whole scene then? Good.

He let out a long, relieved breath, feeling like a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had been absolutely convinced that Max and Tyson... well, needless to say, he was very happy he'd been wrong.

Rei smiled at Max kindly, unable to do anything else upon realizing this new revelation.

"You know, you really didn't have to explain that to me Max. It's none of my business."

Max gave him a serious look, one more intense than Rei had even seen the cheerful boy wear in all their years together.

"Yes, I did." He said firmly. "I had to explain that to you."

"Why?" Rei asked without really thinking. It was like a reflex.

This one simple word seemed to catch Max a little off guard however.

"Eh..?" The blonde replied, blinking at Rei a few times. He then looked down.

"Cause I did."

Like another reflex, Rei pulled Max into a hug. He needed to hold him, needed just to be as close to him as possible. There was little he knew he could get away with, but Max was one person, thankfully, who had no problem with affection, so Rei knew he was safe with this gesture.

"I'm glad you did." Rei replied softly.

Max wrapped his arms around Rei and buried his face in his chest.

Rei thought his heart would beat out of his chest and felt his face heat up a little, sure that Max could hear it thundering against his ribcage.

But if the blonde heard Rei's traitorous heart, he made no comment. Instead he whispered five words that stopped Rei's heart in its tracks.

"I love_ you_ too Rei."

Well that solved that problem.

Rei swallowed hard as tears sprung to his eyes. Those were the same words Max had told Tyson. He knew Max meant them the same way and his heart ached agonizingly, wishing with every fiber of his being that those words meant what he wanted them to.

_"Max... you're killing me..."_ He thought painfully. _"I know you mean well, but... you're tearing me apart.."_

Still, Rei knew he had to give a response to Max's words, if not, he'd tear Max apart too. And that would surely be the death of him.

After all his lies, Rei decided it was time to tell the truth. After that, Max could take them however he wanted.

"I love you too Max..."

-;-

Rei sighed heavily and rolled back onto his back. His eyes remained closed as his memories all flashed through his mind like a movie on fast forward. Reaching into his pocket, He pulled out his precious beyblade and starred at the image of the bit beast on top with a frown.

"What am I gonna do Drigger...?" He asked the white tiger rhetorically.

Just then Rei heard a knock at his door. He replaced his blade in his pocket and turned his head towards the door.

"Come in." He said, doing his best to sound calm and collected.

The door opened and Rei gave a start when a particular blonde walked in.

"Hey Rei." The younger boy said softly, flashing the elder a small smile.

Rei swallowed hard and sat up, returning the blonde's smile as best he could.

"Hey Max." He replied quietly.

Max walked over to Rei and sat on his bed next to him.

"I um... I was just talking to Mariah."

Rei was a little surprised. How? How had he spoken to her?

"Really?" The raven-haired teen replied. "How?"

Max smiled.

"She called me."

Rei starred at Max in confusion.

"Really?"

Max nodded.

"It's really too bad about what happened with you two, she was really hurt."

Seeing Rei's face, Max hurried to continue.

"But I don't blame you." He replied quickly. "And neither does she. It's just... well I feel really bad ya know?... Poor Mariah."

Rei nodded with a guilty frown.

"Me too, I feel horrible. But... there's no point in pretending I have feelings I don't. In the end, that would end up hurting us both a whole lot more... right?"

Max nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"That's right Rei." He said gently. "You're right. And Mariah knows that too. She just wants you to be happy. Besides, she's a really pretty girl, she'll find someone soon enough."

Rei nodded absently before a thought hit him.

"You... you think she's pretty?" He asked slowly.

Rei looked down at his hands. He hadn't thought of this... everything would make so much sense if Max liked Mariah! The looks, the hurt on his face. Everything!

Max cocked his head to one side and eyed Rei in confusion.

"Yea, don't you?"

Rei nodded dumbly.

"Well... yes, but..."

Rei's voice trailed off and Max looked more confused than ever. Suddenly the blonde's face lit up in comprehension and he laughed heavily. Rei looked up at him questioningly, a look of utter surprise on his face.

_"Why is he laughing...?"_

"Rei!" Max replied as if answering him. "I don't like Mariah! At least not like that! Geeze, I'll admit, you're really wise and cool and all that, but you're pretty dense sometimes too ya know?"

Rei blinked at the blonde wordlessly. After watching Max laugh for another while, he finally laughed too. How had he thought that? Why had he thought that? He was beginning to get paranoid.

Once both boys stopped laughing, Rei looked at Max with a smile.

"So, who do you like then?"

Max smiled back and gave Rei a wink.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me who you like."

Rei's smile slipped a little.

"No deal." He replied half-heartedly. "I'm... not ready yet."

Max's smile was replaced with a disappointed frown and Rei again felt his heart sink. He lived for that smile, so when it faded, it was as if a part of Rei faded with it.

"So.. you don't have anything to tell me?" Max asked expectantly.

Rei looked down and shook his head with a frown, unable to trust his lips to be allowed to speak.

"I see." Max said, sounding a little aggravated. The snappish tone was totally uncharacteristic and made Rei flinch.

"Well Rei, I don't know what I said or did to ever make you think you couldn't trust me, but boy am I sorry I did it."

Rei's frown deepened and he felt his stomach knot.

"It's not like that Max..." He replied sadly. Max spoke again.

"Man, I thought I was the master of secrets, but you're sure out of my league. Congratulations."

Rei flinched again, feeling a physical stab at his heart. He finally looked up then and gave Max a pleading stare.

"Max... please don't feel that way, I don't mean to keep secrets from you.."

Max stood up then and looked down at Rei with a look of slight anger, but beneath his mask, Rei could see his face lined with hurt and disappointment. He couldn't blame the boy; if things were reversed, Rei knew he'd feel hurt too. After all, the two were supposed to be friends. Still... was there another reason for Max's pain..?

"It's OK Rei." Max said a little bitterly. "You can't help it if you can't trust me. I just wish I knew why."

The blonde walked to the door and paused before leaving, turning his head ever so slightly to look over his shoulder. Rei immediately choked up at the shattered pain in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Come find me when you finally realize I can actually be trusted."

And with that said, Max was gone.

Rei leaned over and cradled his head in his hands as tears flooded his eyes and threatened to fall.

"I'm so sorry Max.." He whispered painfully "I wish... I wish I could tell you."

Tiny pools formed dark spots on the floor below him as Rei's tears streamed unchecked down his face.


	10. The Rainbow After The Storm

**A/N: So, here's (finally!) the last chapter! Sorry if it's not what you expect, (lol) or if it seems rushed. I really did try. PLEASE let me know what you think! Please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

* * *

A little over a week had passed since the Bladebreaker's swimming trip, and the rain had not yet ceased. Sadly, neither had Max's anger with Rei. The blonde had finally had enough and was resolved not to talk to Rei until the raven-haired teen came to him; he'd had enough of it being the other way around.

Tyson and Kai watched Max on the couch opposite them, fiddling with his blade in silence.

"It's been days since they've talked." Tyson whispered to Kai.

Kai merely frowned and nodded. After a while, he looked at Tyson.

"This has gone on long enough." He whispered firmly. "You take Max, I'll take Rei."

Tyson nodded and both teens stood up, one walking to the couch with Max, the other walking to the kitchen to find Rei.

"Hey buddy." Tyson said casually, sitting beside Max. "What's up?"

"Nothin', just fixing my blade." Max replied cheerfully. If it weren't for the fact that the blonde wasn't talking to Rei, Tyson would swear there was nothing wrong with his best friend. He was still his normal, cheery self, but Tyson wasn't fooled. Max was a master of disguise and could make one believe he was ecstatic when in reality he was ready to break down and cry.

"Yea, I noticed." Tyson replied. "Is it broken?"

Max paused for a moment.

"Um.. no." He replied, pausing again before speaking. " I just... need something to do ya know? Something to keep my mind off of-"

Max stopped abruptly, catching himself, and cleared his throat.

"Something to keep me busy..." He said instead, going back to his blade. "Being stuck in the house is really starting to get to me."

Tyson had to agree with this. They had all gone out a few times since the storm; mostly just to the store, or the movies and such, but for the most part, there was little to do while the rain kept going the way it did.

"I see." Tyson said. He waited a few moments, then spoke again.

"Hey Max? I know it's not really any of my business but... how come you and Rei aren't talking? I mean.. you guys haven't said a word to each other in days..."

Max frowned then, the first time in days, and stopped his fiddling.

"Cause." He replied simply. There was yet another pause before he spoke again. "I've had enough Tyson. I'm sick of Rei keeping secrets, and if he really does like me, then he's gonna have to grow a back bone and tell me! I mean, I've tried really hard, you know I have!"

Max paused for a minute, waiting for confirmation of this from Tyson. Receiving a smile and a nod, he continued.

"Exactly! I've tried, I've given him signs and hints, and I've stuck out my neck in an effort, but he hasn't done anything!"

Tyson gave Max a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe he's scarred." The blunette replied softly. Max snorted indignantly.

"That's no excuse." The blonde said bitterly. "I was scarred too! But why should I have to do all the work? Why should I have to be the only one sweating over this, squirming nervously and making myself sick with worry and whatever? It's not fair! If Rei really cares about me like everyone thinks and says he does, then it's his turn to take a risk. If not, then fine! I give up!"

Max's frown deepened then and he looked down at his beyblade, his voice lowering to a little over a whisper.

"I mean... He can't really care that much if he's not willing to take the risk can he?"

Tyson gave Max another small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't answer that Maxie." He said quietly. "But... don't count Rei out just yet OK?"

Max said nothing as he starred at his blade. He just hoped Tyson was right.

* * *

Rei looked up as Kai entered the kitchen. He gave his best friend a small smile and looked back down at the pot he was throwing things into.

"Hey Kai." He said as evenly as he could. "Food's not quite ready yet."

Kai leaned against the doorframe of the wall and crossed his arms, eyeing the white tiger intently.

"That's not why I'm here and you know it."

Rei sighed and turned a dial on the stove, making sure it was fully off before turning back to Kai.

"Yea, I kinda figured." He replied. "So, what do ya wanna know?"

"What's up with you and Max." Kai asked bluntly. Rei couldn't help but smile at this.

"Boy, you sure don't waste any time do you?"

Kai simply starred at Rei in response. Rei sighed again and leaned against the stove, resting his hands on it on either side of him.

"Max came to me a few days ago..." Rei said slowly. "He told me he was talking to Mariah and that she understood everything and wanted me to be happy. That made me feel better, but..."

Rei paused and took a deep breath, trying his hardest to will back his tears. Eventually he continued.

"But, then I misunderstood something he said and, well... for some stupid reason I thought he liked Mariah... Anyway, once that was straightened out, he asked me who I liked but... but I couldn't tell him. He got mad at me after that, mad at me for keeping secrets from him... He told me to come talk to him when I was ready to trust him. But... it's not about trust. "

Rei closed his eyes then and squeezed them shut.

"I couldn't tell him Kai... I couldn't tell him that-"

Rei's voice trailed off and he bit the side of his cheek to will back his tears.

Kai starred at him with a deep frown. After a long time, he finally sighed and straightened.

"As much as Tyson and I are worried about you two, there's nothing we can do. This is something you need to work out yourselves."

Kai then walked up to Rei and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Rei to look up at him through glossy eyes.

"But there's one thing you need to know; if you've got something to tell Max - and we all know you do, even he knows that - then you'd better hurry up and tell him. He's not gonna wait for you forever Rei, and you know you'll never forgive yourself if you let him go."

Kai let go of Rei then and walked away to the exit. He paused before leaving, not looking back at his friend as he spoke again.

"You never know if a risk is worth it until you take the chance. Trust me, I know. And I know how hard it is, but in the end it's always worth it. Take the chance Rei, no matter what Max says, you won't regret it."

Kai left then, leaving Rei to his own mess of thoughts.

* * *

Two blunettes met in the hallway, halfway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Man, Max is pretty shaken up about this..." Tyson said worriedly. "He's tryin' real hard to hide it, but... you can see it."

Kai nodded solemnly.

"Rei too." He said with a frown. "Tyson, I know you care about them, I do too, but we can't get involved in this, it's not our place. You know that don't you?"

Tyson nodded with a frown, looking down at his feet.

"I know..." He said quietly. "I just feel terrible that they're both hurting this much and there's nothing we can do..."

Kai placed a finger under the younger boy's chin and lifted his face to look at him.

"Hey, there's always something you can do. Just be there for them. It doesn't seem like much, but it means a lot when you feel alone... trust me, I know."

Tyson gave Kai a small smile.

"I hope you know you're not alone either Kai... You never were."

Kai smiled, a ghost of a smile.

"I know." He whispered softly.

He then leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the blunette's lips.

Pulling away, Tyson intertwined his fingers with Kai's and turned back towards the living room.

The two boys had merely taken a few steps when they heard the door open. Turning in curiosity, they looked at each other, then made their way towards the front door.

Tyson and Kai stopped, a little surprised at who had just piled through the door.

"Is this rain ever gonna stop?"

"I hope so! Boy am I glad we weren't here for the past few weeks!"

Tyson's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Kenny! Hillary!"

The two new arrivals turned to Tyson and Kai with smiles, shrugging out of their raincoats and taking off their boots.

"Hey guys!" Kenny greeted the two.

"Guess what?" Hillary said enthusiastically. "Kenny's family and mine met up on our vacation and we all ended up spending it together! Isn't that cool? How weird is that huh?"

Kenny smiled.

"Yea. It's pretty unlikely, but evidently not impossible. I rather enjoyed myself."

Hillary beamed.

"Me too!"

Tyson gave them a small smile.

"That's great guys." He said half-heartedly. Kai simply nodded.

Kenny and Hillary looked at each other, then back to the two boys.

"You don't seem to happy to see us." Hillary teased gently.

Tyson and Kai exchanged looks then too before turning back to their friends.

"Sorry guys, a lot has happened the past week." Tyson said with a sigh.

"Really?" Kenny asked curiously. "Like what?"

Tyson sighed again and began his explanation, punctuated occasionally by Kai, who added bits and pieces here and there.

Kenny and Hillary listened intently as Tyson and Kai told their story, then starred worriedly once they were finished.

"Gee... that sounds awful.." Hillary said sadly.

"Indeed..." Kenny said thoughtfully. "I can't imagine those two not talking... it just doesn't seem right.."

"Why don't we go greet them?" Hillary suggested. "Maybe a change in pace will cheer them up a bit."

The others agreed and went to greet the two boys in question.

* * *

Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Hillary all sat on a couch in the living room. They had greeted both Max and Rei and received a minimal response, after which both boys had retreated to their own rooms.

"This is serious..." Kenny said gravely. "There must be something we can do..."

Kai, who hadn't spoken for some time, finally spoke up then.

"This isn't our business. I know they're friends of all of us, and we all care about what happens to them, but this is their problem and we can't get involved, it's that simple. We'll just have to wait it out and hope for the best."

The others once again agreed, but didn't like this option one bit. Still, they knew Kai was right and they had to let Max and Rei straighten things out for themselves.

"Geeze, what a thing to come home to.." Hillary teased humorlessly. "Can't we leave you guys alone for a few weeks?"

The others humored her with a smile but said nothing, each lost then in their own thoughts.

* * *

Rei settled in on his place on the over-stuffed armchair as Tyson turned off the lights. Once they were out and everyone was comfortable in their spots, Rei stole a glance at Max through the near-darkness. The blonde was sitting at the far end of the room as far away from Rei as possible. He pretended to be interested in the movie just coming on, but Rei could see that the blonde was far away from the living room and everyone in it.

_"Max... I wish you'd talk to me..."_ Rei thought miserably.

"Shh! It's coming on!" Tyson hushed excitedly. He snuggled in next to Kai on their couch and Kai shook his head with an amused smirk as his arm slipped around the blunette's shoulders.

Rei looked at his two friends enviously. It was already common knowledge that Kai and Tyson were an item and Rei couldn't help but feel jealous. Turning away from the two, he looked back at the big screen TV and followed Max's example, pretending to be interested in the movie. In reality, he was as far away from the room as he could possibly be and couldn't care less about the images flashing across the screen. Still, he didn't need to ruin his friends' fun because of his lack of enthusiasm.

It was halfway into the movie before Rei glanced back at Max again. He was missing the blonde's presence next to him, now being so used to have him nearby when they watched movies together. It didn't seem right for them to be so far apart now.

Obviously sensing Rei's eyes on him, Max turned to the older boy with a frown. Their eyes met for a few moments before Max stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed guys." He said calmly, adding a stretch and small yawn for effect. "I'm kinda tired. See you guys in the morning."

"But... Max, you've wanted to see this since it came out!" Tyson reasoned in vain.

Max gave his friend a small smile and headed out of the room.

"I'll see it some other time." He said on his way by. "Night guys."

The people remaining in the room all chorused a response in unison before Max disappeared, then fell silent again when he was gone.

Rei sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_"This is eating me alive..."_ He thought with a deep frown. _"Kai's right, I've got to say something, and soon."_

Rei stood up then too.

"I think I'm gonna turn in too guys, not really my kinda movie."

The others exchanged looks before turning back to Rei.

"Man... are you sure? We have another one too." Tyson asked with another frown.

Rei nodded.

"Yea I'm sure. You guys go ahead. Night."

Tyson sighed and Kai frowned. Kenny and Hillary exchanged looks.

"Night Rei." They again chimed in unison. With that said, Rei was gone too.

The four teens remaining in the room all exchanged worried looks but said nothing. They'd already made a pact to stay out of Max and Rei's business and they intended to stick to it. This was something the two really did need to work out themselves.

* * *

Rei awoke the next day at around mid-day. It was the second time in a little over a week that he hadn't had tea with Kai due to sleeping in late. He figured Kai had left him alone knowing Rei had needed his space. For this he was grateful.

The Chinese blader sat up and stretched, then got up and headed to his bathroom for a quick shower. The steaming hot water did nothing for his sullen mood as the White Tiger got back out and dried himself off before getting dressed.

Heading downstairs, Rei walked to the living room and sat on a couch by the window. Kenny and Hillary were there on another couch looking and laughing at something on Kenny's laptop. Seeing him enter the room, the two turned to him with smiles.

"Hey Rei." Kenny greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Rei." Hillary added. "We're looking at pictures of Kenny's and my vacation. Wanna see?"

Rei forced a small smile.

"No thanks. Maybe later."

The two teens nodded and turned back to the laptop while Rei turned to the window.

_"Looks like the rain has finally stopped."_ He thought absently. _"Well... mostly. It's still a little drizzly, but at least the clouds have thinned considerably. About time too... a week in the house is enough to drive even me crazy."_

It was at that moment, for some unknown reason, that Rei remembered something Tyson had said to him sometime the day before.

_"Hey Rei, if you get the chance, check your email. I sent you something I think you'll really laugh at!"_

Rei smiled lightly. Heaven only knew what the blunette had sent him. Knowing his sense of humor, it was likely something extremely odd, but still funny nonetheless. Rei turned back to Kenny and Hillary.

"Hey Kenny, do you mind if I borrow your computer for a minute? I just wanna check my email for something."

Kenny smiled at Rei and nodded.

"Sure Rei, let me just close out of all this stuff..." Kenny clicked a few things, then smiled again and handed the laptop to his friend. "There you go."

Rei returned the smile.

"Thanks Chief."

Rei opened a new window and got into his email account. He scanned down through the emails and smiled at some of the names he saw. There were a few from some of his friends he'd met along his travels, some from his old team mates - which was always nice to receive since he got so few - and then there was Tyson's email. Rei moved the mouse to click on it when another name a ways below it caught his eye instead.

_"Huh... There's one from Max.."_

Rei hesitated for a moment, then clicked on the email. There was no subject, which was odd because Max usually wrote one when he sent something. He opened the email and scrolled down. The email was blank but there was a file attached so Rei clicked on it. Once the file opened, Rei scrolled down again, but this time he gasped at what he saw.

"Oh wow, that's some picture Rei."

Usually Rei would have jumped at the voice but this time he was too shocked to even register it. Dizzi spoke again.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." She teased playfully. And after a few moments, she spoke again. "And someone else has a blush."

"What are you guys looking at?" Kenny asked, moving to look over Rei's shoulder. Following suit, Hillary sat on Rei's other side.

"Awww! That's really sweet Rei! Did Max draw that?"

Rei was speechless as he starred at the screen before him.

On the screen was a picture of himself, only he wasn't alone. Standing in the frame with him, lips locked with his, was none other than his favorite blonde himself. Upon seeing the picture, Rei knew immediately that this was the picture Max had drawn, and later sent, on the night of their Truth or Dare game. Suddenly everything since then made sense - and so did everything before that come to think of it. Rei understood now. His eyes were the ones the blonde had described in detail. He was the one who had made Max so uncomfortable. And he was the reason Max had not been overly excited about Mariah's visit. Rei was Max's crush.

Rei swallowed hard and looked back at the screen. It was only now that he saw the writing beneath the picture and read it aloud.

"This is so much more than a dare to me Rei. _You're_ so much more to me."

"Aww! That's so sweet." Hillary cooed again, folding her hands and placing them against her cheek dreamily. Kenny looked at Rei thoughtfully.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yea...?" Rei asked, starring off into nothing in a slight daze.

"What are you still doing here?"

Rei looked at the brunette and blinked a few times, then grinned wide and thrust Dizzi into his lap.

"Good question buddy!" He said, standing then and racing from the room.

* * *

Rei ran past the hallway at top speed, darting towards the bedrooms as fast as his legs could carry him; but he stopped dead in his tracks when the words of a familiar voice entered his mind.

"I can't take it anymore! It hurts way too much and it's driving me nuts! ... I gotta go."

Rei's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. His hand flew to his mouth and he ducked behind a nearby wall to conceal himself and listen.

Seemingly not having heard him, Max and the two people he was talking to continued their conversation.

"Are you sure it's really that bad Max..?" Tyson asked a little uncertainly.

Rei peaked out from behind his wall and saw Kai's shoulders heave a heavy sigh.

"Yes Tyson." Their Captain said, speaking as if to a child. "It's obviously 'that bad.' I have to admit... even I'd go if it was me."

Tyson frowned deeply and sighed.

"Well.. OK, if you guys are sure." The blunette said sullenly. "But I gotta say Maxie... I'm sure gonna miss you..."

Max gave Tyson a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Ty, but I'll be back eventually."

Tyson nodded but his frown didn't disappear.

Rei's eyes widened once again. He couldn't believe they were all so dismissive over this! Max was leaving, and Tyson and Kai weren't even trying to stop him!

_"Max... NO! You can't go!"_

Rei held his hands to his head and squeezed as if trying to drive the unpleasant reality out. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to will back his tears.

Max couldn't be leaving! He just couldn't! Rei had just realized the truth, realized his mistakes and what he'd said and done wrong. He let go of his head and threw it back against the wall, a few tears escaping and streaming down his face.

_"Please Max! Don't leave me!"_

Rei chewed his cheek and took a deep breath, then looked back around the corner at his teammates.

Max took a deep breath and starred down for a minute at what Rei assumed was his suitcase, not able to tell for sure because half of Kai's frame, whom was leaning, as usual, against the wall, was concealing it.

"Well... Here goes." Max said, attempting a smile. "See ya guys, and... I'm glad you understand."

Max turned around then and opened the front door, but before he could make another move, a pair of arms grabbed him, spun him around, and pulled them close to the body they belonged to. The blonde's eyes shot open in shock as he stood motionless in his captor's arms.

"R-Rei?" He stuttered, utterly stunned.

Rei buried his face in the younger boy's shoulder and let out a quiet sob.

"Don't go Max!" He choked out painfully. "Please! You can't go!"

Max's shock renewed itself.

"Uh.. huh?" He questioned, completely confused now. "Why not..?"

Rei sniffled but didn't release his hold on the blonde.

"Because... Because I need you..."

Max frowned.

"I have to go Rei... I really have to go... Can't one of the others help you?"

Rei shook his head from its place on Max's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"No..." He whispered, his voice straining now to be heard. "No, they can't. I need you Max. Just you..."

Max looked absolutely lost now.

"Rei... what are you talking about?"

Rei swallowed hard and nuzzled the pale skin of Max's neck, making the blonde shiver lightly and bite his lip.

"I... I..."

Rei bit his lip for a second, then sighed lightly.

"I love you too Max... I love you so much! And... and I don't want to lose you before I even get a chance to know what I'm missing! So please don't leave me!"

Max's eyes widened as big as saucers and his mouth dropped open. He pushed Rei away so he could look into his face, looking as if he was fighting with himself over something.

"What did you say?" He whispered a little harshly. Rei sniffled again as his eyes pooled threateningly.

"I... said I love you Max... I love you too... And, now that we both know this, you don't have to leave, I can fix your pain! I can make it go away! Please Max, just gimme a chance to prove how I feel and how sorry I am!"

Max blinked at Rei, his mouth still hung open. After a few moments, the blonde shook his head. He looked like he was ready to smile, but then his face suddenly lost all expression.

"Why do you keep asking me not to leave you?"

Rei frowned.

"I heard you say you're leaving... You said you couldn't take the pain so you were leaving... You're going to America or something right? Well now you don't have to!"

Max starred at Rei for a few moments, making the White Tiger very nervous.

_"It didn't matter.."_ Rei thought miserably. _"He's still leaving..."_

Rei looked down and blinked back more tears. Max probably felt bad enough already, he didn't need Rei making things worse.

Just then, Rei's head snapped up and he starred at Max in shock. The blonde boy was laughing - hysterically. So much so that he was doubled over and holding his stomach.

"M-Max?" Rei stuttered in shock. At this, Tyson burst into laughter too, and even Kai chuckled a little.

Rei starred at his three friends dumbfounded. What was wrong with them? Was he the only one who didn't find Max's departure amusing?

Finally, after an eternity, Max straightened and wiped tears of laughter from his face and eyes. Still grinning, he looked back at Rei.

"Rei, you didn't hear me say I was leaving, you heard me say I had to go." He said pointedly. Rei blinked in incomprehension and Max continued. "I'm not leaving Rei, and I'm definitely not going back to America."

Rei blinked again.

"You're... not?"

Max's grin widened as he shook his head.

"No. Yesterday, when I was tweaking my beyblade, I twisted my wrist pretty bad. I tried to ignore it at first but it just got worse and I knew there was probably something wrong with it."

When Rei still didn't seem to understand, Max laughed again and continued once more.

"I was just going to see the doctor Rei... I'm not leaving."

Rei starred at Max without a blink this time.

"The... doctor..." He repeated to himself. After a few moments of pondering this, Rei shook his head.

"But... Tyson said he'd miss you? Why would he miss you if you were only going to the doctor?"

Tyson stepped up then.

"I said I'll miss him cause our favorite show is soon coming on. Max and I have never missed it and I've never watched it without him. It'll be the first time if he goes to the doctor, so... that's why I'll miss him."

Rei starred at Tyson for a long time, mouth slightly agape and eyes unblinking.

Eventually Kai smirked and slipped a hand into Tyson's.

"Come on Ty." He said, not bothering to hide the amusement on his face as he pulled his lover away. "We'll leave you two alone for a bit."

Rei starred at the spot where Kai and Tyson had just been in shock. Soon, a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance and he turned back to see a smiling Max.

"You really thought I was leaving you?" He asked softly. His voice was lined with amusement, but Rei didn't miss the touched look on the younger boy's face. All he could do was nod and return a weak smile of his own.

Max stepped up to Rei, his smile widening.

"What happened?" He asked with the same soft tone, knowing Rei would understand what he meant this time.

Rei's smile widened a little too.

"Finally opened that email." He replied just as softly.

Max regarded Rei questioningly. It took him a minute, but he finally seemed to get it and a small blush spread across his cheeks, making Rei's smile broaden.

"Oh.. that email."

"Yea, that email."

Max's smile returned as he starred up at Rei, his eyes sparkling again with new life.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." He whispered quietly. Rei smiled again.

"I loved it." He whispered back.

Rei leaned down into Max's face and Max swallowed, leaning up to meet him. He then reached for Max's hands and intertwined their fingers, but upon taking Max's right wrist, the blonde flinched and pulled away from him.

Rei frowned down at the younger boy.

"What's wrong?"

Max looked down at his wrist.

"My wrist... I really gotta go Rei."

Rei looked down at Max's wrist when the blonde held it up and his frown deepened. The wrist was swollen and a little red and it looked very tender.

"You're right. You have to go."

Max smiled a little then.

"Wanna come with me? I'd like to have you there."

Rei smiled and slipped his hand into Max's uninjured one.

"Sure Maxie, I'll always be here if you need me."

Max's smile widened and he lead Rei outside and onto the front step. He stopped again and smiled as he looked around at the front yard, then up at the sky. The rain had completely stopped and tiny rays of sunlight were peeking through holes in the clouds.

"Looks like there's sunshine in the forecast." The blonde said with a happy grin. Rei smiled and took his hand from Max's, slipping them instead around the blonde's waist.

"There's always sunshine in the forecast when you're around Max."

The blonde's smile widened considerably as Rei pulled him closer and dipped his face down, pressing their lips together.

Max melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Rei's shoulders, letting out a content sigh as he kissed the older boy back happily.

_"Finally!"_ The blonde thought, simply ecstatic. _"Guess it was true what they say; good things really do take time."_


End file.
